The Real Allison Church
by DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE
Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…summary might suck. Rated T to be safe, being redone.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here with my second Halo and Red vs. Blue crossover, this time with a new look. Since in RvB we never really got much insight as to who Allison really was, I'm going to make something out of it.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 1***

 _August 17, 2535_

 _Planet Reach_

 _Castle Base_

CPO Mendez stared down the newest batch of Spartan trainees. This was his second time doing the deed of training children to become super soldiers, but that didn't make it any easier. Despite what Dr. Halsey had said about these new recruits not being as good as the previous Spartan IIs, they were at least volunteers unlike the last group.

Every last one of the Spartan III recruits were angry little kids; angry children who had seen their families killed by the Covenant and wanted revenge. This time around, there would not be any Dr. Halsey to brainwash them into thinking that their families didn't want to let them be anything other than Spartans and wouldn't come for them. Mendez had seen enough of her brainwashing, and therefore didn't even tell her about the Spartan III program, started up by Colonel Ackerson.

As he reviewed the names on the current roster for both Alpha Company and Beta Company, one name caught his eye. He stopped on it, tapping his cigar against his lips in thought. _'Allison…age 12. Born on April 1_ _st_ _, 2523.'_

He cleared his throat, facing the trainees as they waited eagerly, perhaps a little too eager for kids who just lost their homes and families. _'Some will be consumed by this; others, however, will battle through it and use it as motivation to become the best they can be.'_

"You are here because you want revenge on the Covenant; revenge for those loved ones you have lost," Mendez began. He watched carefully as a few of the children's eyes flashed in fury, along with a tightening of their mouths and a slight increase in their breathing. He noticed the eerie calm of many others, but what stood out to him again was that solid determinism of that young girl.

During his time as the CO of the Spartan II program, he had seen the faces of those who could truly become great, such as Fredric-104, Kelly-087, Linda-058, and of course, John-117. All of those children became Spartan IIs; very good ones at that.

When he scanned the crowd before him today, he saw a few that stood out to him. One was a young, dark-skinned boy by the name of Emile, born and raised on a planet used to ore steel and iron. The other was that young girl Allison. While Emile's eyes were angry, Allison's were just filled with icy determination. _'She'll be one of the few who stand in a league of their own.'_

"You are here today, because we share a common aim. To defeat the Covenant and prevent them from annihilating our species. While you are in this program, we will, to the best of our ability, make you ready. Whether or not you succeed is up to you. It won't be easy; many of you might 'drop out' of this program. But, if you can fight through the intense struggles, you will be ready: ready to avenge those you have lost," Mendez spoke. "For now, rest up. Tomorrow is the dawn of a new life for all of you, and you will need every last ounce of strength to succeed."

A group of orderlies entered, escorting the children to their barracks where they would rest until morning. As they left, Mendez caught the cool blue gaze of Allison once again, and in those eyes of hers, he was able to read her like a book. _'She's not aiming to be as good as everyone. She's aiming to be better than the rest and do the absolute best she can.'_

Colonel Ackerson stepped in, looking at the children as they were escorted away. "So, what are your first impressions of our newest recruits, Chief?" Mendez sat down at his oak desk, pouring a glass of whiskey for him and the Colonel. "Well, so far, only two really stand out to me."

He downed the shot, wiping his chin. Ackerson raised an eyebrow, prompting for him to continue. "Well, don't leave me in the dark. Who are they?" With his AI off stealing information from Halsey on powered armor suits, Ackerson didn't exactly have a personal aide who could whisper in his ear constantly.

Mendez poured another shot, placing the bottle down. "That boy, Emile, is one of them. We both know that many of these children are angry and want revenge, but it was the sheer intensity in his eyes that intrigued me the most. We'll have to be very careful with him; we don't want a possible Spartan III going rogue in the future, do we?"

Ackerson nodded, drinking his second shot. "That we do not need. Very true." He checked the breast pocket of his uniform, swearing when he found it empty. "Ah shit." He looked up at the Chief Petty Officer, who was pouring their third round of whiskey. "You don't happen to have any Sweet Williams, do you?"

Mendez pulled out a cigar, handing it over to the Colonel. "The other is that girl Allison." Ackerson lit the cigar, puffing a cloud of fragrant smoke. He rested his arms on the desk, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. "Allison? You mean that blonde?"

Mendez nodded, lighting a cigar of his own. "Yes sir, I do. She has a certain determination that sets her apart from anyone else in the program so far. However, come tomorrow, we'll see if that continues to be the case. That will be the toughest day, as they'll have to adjust to many different changes all at once. If she still has that determination and performs above her expectations, then we'll place her in special training. If not, she'll be a frontline commando like the rest."

Ackerson nodded, standing up. "Very well. I'll leave you be. For now, I must talk to Lieutenant Church about our development of our powered armor suits." The Colonel left, and Mendez puffed on his cigar as he stared at the dark oak paneling above him. Quite a few spectacular individuals had been in this room, including John-117 and a few others. On the walls were paintings of several historically great generals, including George Washington's crossing of the Delaware River during the American Revolution, taken place nearly a thousand years ago.

' _Even if what we're doing is right for humanity, it isn't right morally. Even if they all manage to survive this, I'll still go to Hell for it. And after I heard about those clones for the Spartan II project, I should have backed out. I can't believe Halsey would do something like that,'_ he thought. However, there wasn't any time for him to think about where he would end up when he died, or if he should have stopped back then.

All he could do was get ready, for tomorrow, when the sun rose, it was going to be a very busy day.

-0-

Allison dimly heard a voice yell at her as she tried to sleep. "Up recruit!" Her eyes were still heavy, refusing to open as she rolled over in an attempt to go back asleep. _'Too early…'_

She then yelped as she felt a shock land strongly between her shoulder blades. Allison was awake now, and she jumped out of her cot immediately to avoid getting shocked again. She heard the voice again, this time a little annoyed. "I said up! You do know which way is up, don't you?"

Allison shook her head to get rid of the sleepiness, her eyes glancing up towards the man who shocked her. The object in his hands was like a cattle prod, and it crackled with electricity. All around her, fellow trainees were being woken up in the same undignified fashion. _'Nice to see I'm not the only one.'_

"I am Chief Petty Officer Mendez, your instructor for your time in this program," the man in front of her boomed. The barracks became eerily silent as he spoke. "You will shower and put on the fresh clothes in your bottom drawers. Is that clear?"

One kid made the mistake of taking a second to look at the clothing. Mendez jabbed him in the stomach with the prod, sending him sprawling on the cot, gasping for air. "I mean it. Double time! Go, go, go!"

Clutching his chest, the boy ran into the showers, the rest of the trainees already there. After going through a lukewarm, soapy shower, they rinsed off with an ice-cold rinse.

Allison put on the fresh clothes, along with a pair of combat boots that fit her perfectly. Her name had been stenciled in, along with a service tag. _'Allison B-312. Nice ring to it.'_ Plenty of the other kids were scared senseless, for they had no idea what they were going through. Yet for her, it was rather simple. They were going through basic training.

They marched outside, past a flag with the UNSC's motto on it. They marched past several guards and a few airstrips for seemingly miles until they reached a large, barren field. Several cones were set up, and Allison knew what was next: an early morning workout. _'Not unexpected in the slightest.'_

When the other trainees looked around for something to do while they waited, Allison took the opportunity to stretch out properly. She wasn't the most flexible, but a good stretch was what everyone needed before a major workout. _'You always said to limber out, Dad…good thing I listen to you, even now.'_

She looked up as Mendez walked in front of them, prompting her to stand up before she got a jab or two from a cattle prod. "Trainees, make columns of three." The trainees made to get in the formation, and with a glance to her left and right, Allison realized that she was the only one without anyone on either side. _'Whatever. I work better alone.'_

"Jumping jacks! Count off to one hundred!" Mendez ordered, beginning their first exercise. "One, two, three…"

Allison had never done so many jumping jacks in her life. With the hot sun and long sleeve clothing, she could feel the sweat soaking her shirt, dripping down her face and pooling around her neck. Her arms started to burn at the constant movement, wishing it would hurry up and end.

"Ninety-nine, one hundred!" Mendez took a deep breath before dropping to the ground. "Sit-ups! Count to one hundred! No slacking!" Allison and the other trainees dropped down, beginning the second long exercise.

"The first one who quits," Mendez barked over the sounds of grunting, "gets to run two laps and do two hundred sit-ups." Next came crutches, then knee bends, and then leg lifts.

Refusing to quit, even with her hair sticking to her forehead and her legs almost refusing to move, Allison willed herself to do the leg lifts. They were sluggish at best, but she gritted her teeth and refused to back down.

Some boy threw up, but that didn't get him any sympathy. A trainer descended on him in a few seconds, prompting him to roll over and do the exercise.

"That's enough, trainees. Trainers, bring out the water," Mendez ordered. A dozen orderlies wheeled out crates, filled with bottles of water. Allison gulped down the liquid. It was a tad warm and slightly salty, but it was better than drinking nothing. With her limbs aching beyond what should be acceptable, it was the best tasting water she ever had.

She blinked the sweat out of her eyes, panting heavily. She knew it wasn't going to be easy when she volunteered for this program, but this was intensity on a whole different level; it made ODST training look like a child's game, and most of them were only half of an ODST recruit's age.

Getting up, Allison saw a slightly holographic woman, an AI. _"Hello there. I am AI designated as Zeta, your teacher. Please, come in. Class is about to start."_ She wiped her sticky hair away from her face as she heard a few of the other kids groan in annoyance. Mendez also heard them, and the Chief wasn't too pleased. "Or, if you'd rather continue the morning calisthenics, you are more than welcome."

The children who groaned double-timed it back up the steps. Allison, meanwhile, walked up to the Chief, standing in front of him. "I wish to continue."

She saw the man's lips twitch ever so slightly in interest, and he leaned down until his face was level with hers. Allison could smell the cigar smoke on him, not that it bothered her much. She was used to the smell by now, as her father smoked more than five cigars daily when he was alive.

"Your name, trainee?" he asked, stroking his chin. Allison memorized her number earlier that morning, not batting an eyelid. "Allison B-312."

The Chief straightened up, flexing his shoulders. "Very well, Allison. Follow me; we'll do a quick run while the rest are in class."

 _ **A/N: I'm not expecting this to be anywhere near as good as Agent Reach, my current most successful story. But, I want to get it at least some notice, for this feels like it could be a good idea if executed properly. See you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, I got around to chapter two of this fic sooner than I thought. I figured it would take awhile, but hey, my schedule got cleared up a bunch, so I can write more.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 2***

 _August 18, 2535_

 _Planet Reach_

 _Castle Base_

The quick run CPO Mendez had said turned out to be a long one. With her legs feeling as if they were made of jelly, about to fall any minute, Allison tried her best to keep pace with the older and much more physically fit man in front of her. _'I'm not going to give in. No matter what.'_ It was her determinism that kept her alive when the Covenant ravaged her home, and it was going to see her through the end of the day of training.

Mendez looked back briefly, to see that she was managing to keep up. "Are you done?" Allison wiped her sticky hair from her forehead, gritting her teeth. "No."

They jogged past several airstrips, a strange playground made out of many pulleys, rope, and bridges. It was a complicated mix; some of the ropes and bridges didn't lead anywhere in particular. At the very top was a dented old bell, rust spreading on its bronze form.

Mendez stopped in front of it, barely out of breath. "The rest of the class will catch up shortly, after Zeta finishes teaching them." Allison was panting hard, her hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath. She felt as if she would fall over, and she tried to balance herself before she did. Her eyes were blurry, making it very hard to see.

Mendez looked back briefly, his eyes taking in the barely stabilized girl behind him. He tossed her a bottle of water, Allison nearly fumbling and dropping it. "Drink it; you need more water." The blonde barely managed to screw off the cap, gulping it down. She blinked the sweat pouring into her eyes, the saltiness making her eyes burn. Every breath was slow, trying to recover as best as she could without overdoing it.

She was glad that she managed to get in a quick stretch beforehand; running on unprepared legs usually resulted in a pulled muscle, a slight discomfort that could still manage to hamper one's performance. It looked like their day of training was far from over, and as Allison felt strength slowly return to her tired body, the rest of the class, lead by a group of trainers, ran until they were in front of Mendez.

The Chief briefly looked down at Allison. "Get in the formation. I'll tell you all what your objective will be during this exercise." The blonde nodded, and she got in her spot again, with no one to her left or right like earlier.

As she walked into it, a boy with dark skin and dark eyes hissed at her. "What, do you think your special or something?" No doubt he was talking about the fact that Allison had chosen not to go with the rest of them into the classroom.

Allison let out a scoff. "If that's what you want to think, then be my guest. I just wanted to continue; there isn't any special treatment involved." A sharp glance from the Chief made them fall silent, and he placed a thick cigar between his lips. "Your objective, trainees, is to reach that bell at the top of this obstacle course. When you do, you will ring it three times before sprinting across the line. Your teammates will be the ones who are to your left and right, trainees. Are there any questions?"

A boy with a heavy accent raised his hand, his expression interested. "What do we win, sir?" Allison saw Mendez's lip twitch ever so slightly; no doubt that he thought the question was possibly one he had heard a few too many times. "You win dinner, trainee. And tonight's dinner is roast chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, and vanilla ice cream is dessert."

Several cheers were heard, only to fall silent from the Chief's booming voice. "Yet for there to be a winner, there must also be a loser. The team that comes in last goes without food." Allison heard her stomach growl, almost painfully empty. She wasn't going to allow her fatigue to play a factor in this and make her go hungry tonight.

"On my mark…" Mendez held up five fingers, making Allison crouch down. Sure, she was starting from the back, which put her at a disadvantage, but she was confident her agility would be enough to counter that and keep her in the running. _'Time to think of a strategy, quick.'_

Her dark blue eyes scanned the course rapidly, searching for a path that would not only conserve energy, but also save time. There was one possible way, but it required the upper body strength Allison wasn't sure she had. It was a way to climb the bars all the way up, like an assassin. The bars were set at different heights at each side, and required one to leap from one side to the other. _'I'll try it.'_

Mendez had finished counting down from five, making a fist. "MARK!" Allison ran forward, brushing past the others and weaving in and out of the traffic caused by the sea of trainees desperately climbing over each other to not be last.

Allison reached the bars, grabbing on to it and leaping to the next one. It was an unorthodox method, but effective nonetheless. Her arms began to feel heavy as she leapt from bar to bar. She grimaced, pulling herself on top of the platform. She rang the dented old bell three times, swinging underneath the bar and landing on the ground below. To prevent herself from getting injured, she rolled upon impact, getting to her feet swiftly.

She crossed the line first, her arms filled with lactic acid and almost refusing to move. She could have sworn she saw the Chief's lip twitch ever so slightly as she crossed the line, as if she had done something different from his expectations. _'Was I not supposed to do it that way?'_

But, Mendez never said anything, and he looked as the rest of the trainees crossed the line, with the boy who sneered at Allison earlier coming in last. The boy glowered at the blonde, who looked away and ignored his annoyed hiss. "Cheater."

He was prevented from saying more due to Mendez clearing his throat. "Good job, trainees. Now, let's head back, for we have a feast waiting." Again, there were many cheers, but Mendez met Allison's eyes briefly before looking down at the formation again. "All except Team B."

The boy who hissed at Allison was livid, and he pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "She cheated! She didn't use the ropes or walkways like we were supposed to!" His teammates muttered in agreement, only to be quieted by the Chief again. "Watch your tongue, Emile. Allison merely thought outside the box, a tactic that none of you considered. In this exercise, there were no rules as to the method you used. And for that reason, because you are narrow minded, you and your team have lost. Next time, think about all options, whether they are unorthodox or not."

Emile closed his mouth, but his dark eyes were still furious as he glared at Allison. He growled and walked away, his teammates shaking their heads as they followed. The others followed, until Allison was the only one left with the Chief. She looked up at him, her eyes tired. "Is he right? Did I cheat?"

Mendez shook his head, patting her shoulder. "Not at all, Allison. Go on; you must be hungry." The blonde heard her stomach growl and twist painfully, and she winced as she turned around. "Yes sir."

In the cafeteria, a trio of different trainees confronted her. One was a girl with dark hair and a slight accent; the other two were boys with curious glimmer in their eyes. "Hello. I'm Carter, and this is Kat and Jun. We saw the way you traversed the obstacle course, and we were wondering what made you think different."

Allison shrugged her shoulders, sitting down as a trainer handed her a plateful of food. "Nothing. It's just if you only think inside the rules, then you don't become better; you'll just be limited in your abilities." She took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken from her plate. "Here; give this to that boy Emile and his team. They must be hungry."

Kat's eyes widened, and she backed away. "But you heard what the Chief said. The team to come in last goes hungry." Carter, however, took the food with a nod. "Will do. They'll need as much substance as possible; I'll give them some as well." Kat opened and closed her mouth wordlessly as he walked away, Jun staying quiet. Kat put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "The Chief won't be pleased if he finds out."

"And I have," a deep voice boomed, making Allison jump and turn around. His eyes were blank, a smoking cigar hanging from his mouth. He beckoned for Allison to follow him. "Come with me to my office."

Jun let out a wince, his eyes wide. "Good luck…" He probably thought that this was the last time they would see Allison, for it seemed she was in deep trouble.

The walk to the chief's office seemed to drag on for miles, and it made the blonde more nervous with each passing second. The Chief was eerily quiet, and he didn't look back at Allison at all. _'I may have crossed the line with that one.'_

They stopped outside an oak door, and Mendez pushed it open, pointing in front of his desk. "Stand here."

Inside the Chief's office, Allison could feel herself sweating. The dark oak paneling and heavy smell of cigar smoke made her claustrophobic, and she swallowed nervously with her head still held high. The door opened again, and another man, unfamiliar to Allison, entered. The Chief snapped off a crisp salute as he entered the room. "Colonel Ackerson. I didn't expect you to come in so early."

The man sat down, fishing around in his pocket. "I just thought I'd come by and see how the trainees perform." He looked down at Allison, and something about him told her that he was not someone to take lightly. "What happened with this one, Chief?"

Mendez sat up, his eyes narrowed. "She willingly gave some of her meal to the losing team, even though I specifically instructed that the team who crosses the line last would go hungry." Allison opened her mouth despite his glare, fighting off the slight shivers running up and down her back. "I thought it wouldn't be right for them to starve when I used an untraditional method of running the course."

"I didn't ask for an excuse," Mendez growled, placing his hands on his desk. He lit another cigar, puffing a cloud of fragrant smoke. In such close quarters, the smoke was enough to make Allison cough, making the Chief lean forward again. "Colonel, what do you think we should do with her?"

Allison could feel more sweat trickle down her back, making her incredibly uncomfortable. _'What do they plan on doing to me? Are they going to kick me out?'_ Ackerson stroked his chin, thinking. "I don't know, Chief. Were your expectations surpassed at all?"

The Chief nodded, looking at Allison with a glint in his eyes. "Yes sir. She ran the course in a much different fashion than any of the others, and it also was the quickest. I'd say it was thought of when I announced my start of the countdown. Not to mention that she didn't have any teammates during the exercise."

Ackerson's lip twitched, looking down at Allison. "Well Chief, I'd say it's a good go. Put her in separate training; she'll be our hidden product. We were looking for the X-factor; well, we sure as hell found it."

Allison looked around at Mendez, confused. "What do you mean by separate training, sir? Am I being forced out?" The Chief shook his head. "No, Allison. I'll explain it to you in the morning. For now, go back to the cafeteria and finish eating. And do not, under any circumstances, tell your fellow trainees about this conversation." The sharp glint in his eyes told Allison that he was serious about it, and she nodded. "Yes sir."

She left, walking back down to the cafeteria. When she got there, she was met by Emile and his team. The boy ran a hand over his shaved head, his eyes apologetic. "I just want to say thank you. Carter told me what you did, even though you might have gotten in trouble by the Chief."

Allison nodded quietly, picking up her fork and eating her food, despite the stares from many of the others.

That night, sleep came rather easily. From one day's training and a slight twist, Allison was going to need every last bit of her strength for tomorrow.

 _ **A/N: Well guys? It's not that bad, right? I mean, I have some hopes for this story, but I'm not expecting immediate success with it. See you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: No, you aren't hallucinating. Chapter 3 of The Real Allison Church is here! Now, it is time to answer a few questions people may or may not have.**_

 _ **1): In this story, Allison starts off at about 12 years old, with Leonard Church being about 24.**_

 _ **2): Sadly, Agent Texas does not appear until the very end of this fanfiction following the last stand on Reach, when the Director finds out about *spoilers***_

 _ **Now, let's get going! Sorry again for leaving this for so long.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and that she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 3***

Emile looked over to Allison's bunk when he woke, only to find that it was empty. _'What the hell?'_ The covers were drawn up, with no sign of having been used the night before. He felt the pillow, his dark eyes narrowing when he saw it was cold. _'She's gone…was she kicked out for helping me last night?'_

' _It can't be. Carter gave me some as well, and he's still here,'_ Emile thought as he glanced back at the dark-haired boy rising from his own bunk. His eyes met Emile's, and he too looked at the empty bunk. "Allison's missing?"

Emile nodded, his brow furrowed. "Yeah. It seems she hasn't been in here since last night." Carter raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't able to answer as Chief Mendez entered the barracks, a few instructors rousing the other trainees. _'We'll talk later,'_ Carter mouthed before the Chief began to speak. "Trainees! Get ready in five minutes! We have a busy day ahead, and I don't want to see anyone slacking!"

When a girl named Kathy tried to take her time, she received a shock between the shoulder blades, making her yelp out and fall. Mendez gave her a glare and pointed. "Get going recruit!" Clutching her chest, she put on the sweats that had been given out by the instructors, the rest of the trainees following suit. No one seemed to be too surprised about being with a bunch of other kids they didn't know anymore. They were too exhausted to think, and it seemed that only he and Carter took notice of Allison's disappearance.

Emile too got dressed, for he had been on the receiving end of the stun baton a few times already, and it was extremely unpleasant. _'What happened to her? And why is the Chief acting like he isn't concerned?'_ He then narrowed his eyes, stroking his chin. _'Maybe he did something to her…he wasn't exactly happy with her when she gave me some of her food. But Carter did as well, and he only had to run a dozen laps around the compound.'_

"Sir, what happened to Allison?" Emile asked, taking a bold step towards the Chief. Mendez looked down at him, his eyes cool and collected. "She has been reassigned, trainee. Now, get going." He flicked his hand slightly, the stun baton in his grasp crackling. "Unless you feel like doing a dozen laps and two hundred additional sit-ups."

-0-

Ackerson stood in front of Allison, his hands folded behind his back as he paced slowly. "Allison B-312, you will no longer be training with the other trainees as of now. You have been selected for more, shall we say, personal training." _'Mendez was right about this one…she thinks outside the rules, which is what we need. Someone who will be able to handle morally dirty warfare.'_

Even though the UNSC had put Operation: TREBUCHET on hold due to the Covenant threat, the Insurrection was still going strong and planting bombs on civilian cargo ships around the galaxy. Dr. Halsey's 'freaks' were needed to combat the alien invasion, as were Ackerson's volunteers, but both ONI and the UNSC still needed to keep the Insurrection in its place while fighting for survival. They needed a hyper-lethal assassin.

Hopefully, Allison could grow to be that ghost soldier. Only a select few within ONI would ever need to know of her existence, but before that could happen, Allison needed to survive the brutal training that lay ahead. _'She can do it. Mendez has enough faith in her. I trust his judgment when it comes to picking the best soldier.'_

"Personal?" she questioned. Ackerson nodded, placing a cigar in his mouth. "That's right. Mendez and I were looking for a trainee that would stand out from the rest, and we found one. You." Allison's eyes widened ever so slightly, but her facial features remained calm. "Me?"

"Yes," the Colonel answered. "As you might know, the UNSC had to put Operation: TREBUCHET on hold once the Covenant arrived. Since then, the Insurrection has doubled in size and resumed its attacks. We need someone to keep them in more than just their place. We need them eliminated altogether. When is the best time to kick a man?"

"When he's down, sir," Allison answered quietly. "And preferably in a location that will both cause the most amount of pain and teach him a lesson." Ackerson's lip twitched ever so slightly, almost amused. _'Well, I'll be damned. That was one hell of an answer.'_ Someone had taught the girl well.

A gentle knock sounded on the door, followed by a Texan accent. "Sir, you wished for me to report to you?" Lieutenant Church. The young man who was in charge of the new powered armor systems. Ackerson had wanted him specifically, as he extensively studied both Project: HAYABUSA and Project: MJOLNIR.

"Enter, Lieutenant." Ackerson invited. The Lieutenant entered, his hair neatly combed back. His green gaze was cool and collected, and he pushed his glasses ever so slightly up onto his face. "Sir. May I ask what this is about?"

' _We're taking a big risk by making Allison the first person to test our new armor,'_ Ackerson thought, lighting the cigar. "You may. I believe Chief Mendez informed you that there will be a trainee who will be selected for more personal training, correct?" Church nodded, giving Allison a swift glance. "And I'm presuming she is the one? Not exactly who I was expecting, I must admit."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Ackerson reminded, casting a quick glance at the young blonde girl to see if Church's comment stirred anything. Her features remained mostly the same, save for a slight tightening of the jaw and narrowing of her eyes. If the Lieutenant noticed the small changes, he didn't show it. _'She also has a good chance at being one of the test subjects for that Sabre Project, too…the girl has a lot of training to go through.'_

The Sabre Project was also top secret, like Project: HAYABUSA and Project: MJOLNIR. So far, one administration on Reach had already dismissed it as nothing more than preposterous rumor. The general opinion throughout ONI about the project was mostly positive, as humanity needed to find new, future designs for space-worthy gunships. Some however said it was a waste of resources due to the very real threat of annihilation.

Church blinked slowly, his green eyes calm. "I am aware, Colonel. However, are you absolutely certain that Trainee B-312 is the right choice? We don't want this project to be a waste." Ackerson's lip twitched as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "Chief Mendez is certain, and you should trust his judgment, Leonard. He has a certain thing for picking out the best of the best."

The Lieutenant nodded, satisfied. "Very well. Also, I'm afraid to report that there have not been any breakthroughs with the new armor systems, and it seems your AI has been terminated." Ackerson stood up, furious. His AI Araqiel was gathering vital data from Dr. Halsey's Spartan II project, and the Colonel was certain that she was the one who did it. _'That arrogant bitch…she'll pay for this.'_ "WHAT!?"

Church met his gaze evenly, unflinching. "It seems the location from which he was terminated is Reach. ONI's CASTLE base, to be precise. I believe Doctor Halsey felt the need to protect her own skin, in case Araqiel reported her crimes to CINCONI. Parangosky isn't exactly a fairy godmother. She's more than capable of making Halsey disappear, if she wanted to."

Ackerson let out a frustrated growl. "Then why hasn't she!? Her crimes are more than enough for her to face a firing squad!" _'She kidnapped children from the Outer Colonies, and broke the Mortal Dictata Act by genetically altering them and cloning them. At least I took volunteers.'_

Church remained calm, and he removed his glasses to blow a speck of dirt off of them before placing them back on his face. "You know how Parangosky works. She wants Halsey to keep digging her own grave, and then make her disappear in ONI's signature style. But, I have a solution for this issue that the Doctor has presented. My own AI."

Ackerson raised an eyebrow, flicking some ashes into a ceramic tray. "Your AI? I thought you said it wasn't ready, yet." As well as working on the armor systems for this new batch of Spartans and the Sabre Project, Church had been developing a 'smart' AI based on himself, very similar to the way Halsey made Cortana. Unlike the wretched doctor though, he didn't clone himself and base the AI off its brain.

Church nodded with a small smile, which was rare for the young man. "It is, now. Meet Alpha." He drew a small chip from his pocket, and a white hologram appeared, incased in armor. _"Hello, Colonel Ackerson. I am the AI known as Alpha."_

"Hello, Alpha." Ackerson looked back at Allison, who was staring at the AI with an unchanged expression. "I think the Lieutenant and I should leave you two to get better acquainted. After all, there's a good chance you will be working with Alpha in the future." _'If she lives. There are no guarantees of this working out as planned.'_

-0-

Allison stood by herself as Ackerson and Church left, save for the AI Alpha. Her father hadn't told her much about them, except that they were possibly the most useful tool for a soldier to have, as they were capable of piloting UNSC destroyers and running high-end equipment.

" _So, are you just going to give me the silent treatment or are you actually going to say something?"_ Alpha asked dryly. The blonde shot a look at the AI, annoyed. The white figure sighed, opening up a small holographic file in front of it. _"Let's see…your file is nearly empty, save for your results in the obstacle course. Jesus Christ, I expected a bit more to be in it."_

Allison finally spoke to the AI, giving up. "For a supposed 'smart' AI, you are surprisingly thick. You do know this only just started, right?" She didn't expect an AI to be a sarcastic ass, especially since this one was based off of a rather serious young man. "And you are nothing like the Lieutenant at all."

Alpha laughed, closing the file. _"Finally! The silent one speaks! By the way, I'm just messing with you. I am more than aware of the fact that the Spartan III project has only just begun."_ Allison rolled her eyes, looking up when an instructor entered. "Come."

Allison stood up, grabbing the chip containing Alpha with her. _"Whoa! What the hell is this all about?"_ The blonde let out a sigh, not bothering to try and explain that she didn't want to leave the most expensive piece of UNSC property unattended. _'If he can't work out that I don't want to leave the most valuable form of equipment by itself, then I won't bother.'_ Alpha acted a lot like a human did, despite that he was an AI.

" _Oh, great. You'll just go back to giving me the damn silent treatment. Talk about cold,"_ Alpha sighed. Allison rolled her eyes as she followed the instructor to a gym. One side contained the dumbbells, hand weights, and a boxing ring. The other contained a few floor mats and pull-up bars.

The instructor then stopped before turning smartly on his heel. "This is where you will be completing your physical training. You will report here every day at 0500 hours precisely. If you are late…there will be consequences."

" _Creep,"_ Alpha muttered, low enough for only Allison to hear. She gave the AI a sharp hiss before facing the instructor. "Yes, sir." _'I don't plan on being zapped by that damn stun baton again.'_ She had seen the results of being on the end of more than one prod already, and it wasn't pretty. Kathy had thrown up for more than half an hour later.

"Alpha will be assisting in your classes as well," the instructor stated, giving the AI a sharp look. "I sincerely hope that Lieutenant Church knows what he's doing by assigning you his prized 'smart' AI."

" _Please,"_ Alpha snorted. _"I am a damn genius. The kid will be smarter than any Lieutenant in the UNSC by the time I'm done with her."_ The instructor grunted before motioning over to the floor mats. "I still can't see how you are based off of one of the brightest minds in the UNSC. Trainee B-312, over here."

-0-

Ackerson stood next to Church, his expression curious as he watched the trainer he specifically picked began to train with Allison, the young girl keeping up. "Remind me, why exactly did you want Alpha to be a part of her training? We never intended for any Spartan IIIs to receive an AI, let alone a 'smart' one."

"I have my reasons," Church replied, a small smile on his face. "And they are all in due time, Colonel. Alpha will be the only AI capable of running any special equipment she might receive, and he'll be useful for when she must infiltrate an Insurrectionist base. Don't forget, Alpha is the one who traced Halsey's termination of Araqiel."

"I know," Ackerson grunted. Halsey had forged fake records about him as well, saying that he was spending his money in a brothel at the ass-end of the galaxy and wished to be reassigned to a front line position. _'As if.'_ That damn AI of Church's fixed that, too, though the Colonel's wife wasn't exactly happy with the fact that someone forged records about him. "Thanks for the reminder."

Church chuckled, folding his arms behind his back. "Don't worry, Colonel. Of all the trainees, Alpha matches with Allison the best by far. 98.67% compatible, to be exact. The nearest to her is off by about ten percent. There is no better match for either of them."

"For our sakes, I sure as hell hope you're right, Lieutenant. This is either your best decision, or your worst. Hell of it is, I doubt we'll live long enough to find out."

 _ **A/N: Chapter 4 might jump forward a couple of years (just like the Halo books), but don't worry. We'll get to see some ass-kicking soon.**_

 _ **P.S., I'd like to propose a moment of silence for two men who lost their battles with cancer: David Bowie and Alan Rickman.**_

 _ **R.I.P.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Like promised, I am going to be continuing this fanfic a bit more regularly now, along with a few others instead of just doing random-ass updates whenever I have a couple drinks worth of Svedka in me lol.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and that she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 4***

 _May 4, 2537_

 _Two years later_

 _UNSC Frigate Avalanche_

Allison paused to catch her breath in the _Avalanche_ 's training room, her hands on her hips. It was 0450 hours, and with no one up and about, the young trainee had decided to get in a bit of training.

The last two years had passed extremely quickly for her. At 14 years old, she was in better shape than an Olympic athlete, and had a mind better than most Captains in the UNSC. Ackerson and her trainer had taught her many different ancient styles of combat for killing an enemy quietly, and Alpha had shown her how to be strong with her head, too. She could treat a chest wound, disassemble and reassemble a rifle, and hack her way into some of the computer programs that ONI had given her to test on.

Some of the soldiers onboard weren't exactly happy with Allison, mainly as they didn't like the idea of a young girl kicking their asses and 'destroying their pride'.

She had just gotten done with practicing martial arts, and as she recovered her breath, the door to the training room opened and three men entered. All of them were tall, muscular, and clean shaved. Allison recognized them by their distinct tattoos that read, 'Feet first into Hell'. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODSTs. They had a reputation for their brutality, even towards fellow soldiers.

Allison gave a polite nodded as they passed. The biggest ODST ignored her and went to the bench press, while his two companions gave her a glare. "What's a kid like you doing in her? Shouldn't you still be in bed?" The blonde ignored them, making her way over to the punching bags. She checked the string, making sure it was tight, and continued to drown out the annoyed yells of the ODSTs as she refused to respond. _'So…they don't like that a kid is training as hard as they are, too. How nice.'_

Due to the time she had spent with Alpha, Allison realized that she would occasionally pick up bits of the AI's intense sarcastic nature, which slightly irked her. _'Dammit Alpha.'_

Allison took a few steps backwards before leaping into the air and spinning, her boot striking the bag. It burst upon impact, sand spilling out onto the floor. The blonde looked down at the destruction, grabbing her towel and throwing over her shoulder. _'That's a first. I've never broken one before.'_ She looked at the ruined bag, noticing her point of impact. _'Must have hit it just right.'_

The big ODST sneezed, nearly dropping the heavy weights on his chest. Luckily, the two others caught it before it landed on him, and the big ODST got up, giving Allison a glare. "What do you think you're doing, meat? You wanna make something out of it?"

The three men surrounded her, and Allison narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. If the person standing in front of her were fellow soldiers, she assisted them. If they were her superiors, she obeyed them. If they were threats, she neutralized them. The reason for her hesitation was because the ODSTs didn't fit into any of the three categories. But one thing was for sure; they wanted to give her a beatdown, and weren't exactly friendly at the moment.

One man tried to grab her from behind, and she ducked, sending him to the ground with a low tripping kick. As he fell, Allison spun around and elbowed another of the men in the nose, breaking it.

"Stand down!" a booming, Texan accent echoed across the gym. Allison whirled around, expecting to see Lieutenant Church, but instead she saw a Sergeant step into the gym and strode towards them. Unlike Church, who was tall, trim, and neatly groomed at all times, this Sergeant was a bit shorter, with a rather large mustache that had hints of gray in it. He had a bemused expression on his face as he stopped a few feet in front of them.

Allison snapped to attention, while the others stood there and continued to glare angrily at her. The one with the bloody nose tightened his fists in anger, trying to control his fury. "Sarge, we were just—"

"Did I ask you a question, Corporal?" the Sergeant barked, cutting the man's explanation off. The man shook his head, a brief flicker of shock spreading across his face before he gritted his teeth. "No, Sergeant." His face was tinged red, and Allison knew it wasn't from embarrassment. It was from fury.

The Sergeant eyed Allison, then his ODSTs. "You're all so eager to fight. How about you get in the ring and settle it? And that is an order."

"Sir!" Allison replied. She went to the boxing ring, slipped through the ropes, and stood there waiting. Now that she had been given an order, it made a bit more sense. The three men were now classified as hostiles, as they were rather intent on teaching her a lesson in pain. _'I don't like it…they're UNSC Special Forces. But orders are orders.'_

The ODST with the bloody nose pushed through the ropes, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to break you in half, meat." His companions gathered around eagerly, giving toothy grins. "And that won't be at all he does to you, either."

' _I don't think so…'_ Allison's eyes darkened at the thinly veiled threat. She might have been smaller than them, but she wasn't going to let them take advantage of her.

The ODST launched himself forward with a dark growl, trying to smash his heavy fist onto her. Allison sidestepped, using her arm to use the man's momentum against him and launch him over her shoulder. The man crashed onto the floor, and before he could get to his feet, Allison stomped on his knee. The ODST roared in pain, unable to stand. _'You won't be going anywhere for awhile.'_

As the man continued to yell in agony, the other two men jumped into the ring. One grabbed a heavy iron bar. The young blonde didn't need orders now. It was a three-on-one, and she had to take them out fast before they surrounded her. She might have been fast, well-trained, and agile, but she didn't have Alpha with her or eyes in the back of her head. One blow from that bar, and she was done.

The man with the bar took a vicious swing at her ribs, missing by mere millimeters. She could feel the iron rustle her shirt as it passed by her. _'That was lucky to not hit me. Too careless…'_ Allison grabbed the bar, punched the man twice in the face with her free hand, and pinned the bar against his throat. She lifted him up from behind before swinging him over her, kicking him into the second man.

The second got up, only to catch a hard swing from the bar in Allison's hand. The iron caught him in the neck, throwing him out of the ropes. The men were either unconscious or dead, blood seeping into the mat.

"At ease, B-312," Lieutenant Church ordered quietly. The young blonde obeyed and let the bar slip from her grasp, dropping the impromptu weapon. Church, at the far end of the gym, strode toward the boxing ring. The Sergeant stood in surprise, his mouth agape. "Lieutenant Church, sir!" He snapped off a crisp salute. "What are you—" He turned to Allison with wide brown eyes, and he murmured quietly, "She's one of ONI's secret projects, isn't she?"

"Medics are on their way," Church said calmly, folding his glasses and placing them gently in the breast pocket of his uniform. He took a single stride closer to the Sergeant, his green gaze collected. "There are two intel officers waiting for you in Ops. They'll debrief you." He then took a step backwards. "I suggest that you report to them, immediately."

"Yes sir," the Sergeant gulped, his face pale. He almost sprinted out of the gym. He looked once over his shoulder at Allison, and he hurried even faster. Church watched him go with cool green eyes before facing Allison. "Your workout is done for today."

Allison saluted and exited the ring, following him out of the gym. A team of medics entered with stretchers, hurrying towards the blood-soaked boxing ring. "Permission to speak, sir?" she asked quietly.

Church nodded. "You may. Though I suppose you were going to ask if that was some sort of test or mission, am I correct?" Allison nodded, her gaze shifting back towards the bloody mat. "Yes. It didn't feel right. They were UNSC Special Forces. Fellow soldiers." _'This is some sort of setup. For you to have seen it, it has to be.'_

Church's green eyes met hers, calm and yet with a hint of sadness in them. "Not every battle is clear cut and honorable. Sometimes…they are morally dirty. Your priority is to follow the chain of command and preserve your own life. Is that clear?"

Allison nodded, an odd feeling in her stomach. "Yes sir." She hit the showers, letting the blood rinse off of her. She felt regret for having to kill one soldier and put two more out of commission, especially when the UNSC was losing its battle with the Covenant. _'Follow orders and keep myself safe…'_

She didn't give the incident in the gym a second thought.

-0-

Ackerson stood in his office, reviewing the tape of the early morning's incident. _'Goddamn…it looks like Reny taught her well. A three-on-one, and she still came out on top. I'm impressed.'_

Church entered the office, his eyes calm. "Sir, it seems that you and Mendez were right in choosing her. She not only beat the living hell out of them, but actually ended up killing one. A three-on-one…hell, they should've sent four."

Ackerson lit a Sweet Williams, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "I doubt a fourth opponent would have made much of a difference. Still, one can't argue with the results. I am most satisfied." _'Pity we had to lose a few ODSTs, but still. They should have known better than to try and pull a stunt like that against the trainee we personally picked out.'_

Church sighed as he saw the two surviving ODSTs get carried out on stretchers. "They might as well have been killed. But can she kill? Kill on purpose? Is she ready for real combat yet?"

Ackerson closed the clip, standing up. "Yes. If we ordered her to, I believe Allison would kill quite efficiently." His body still stiffed at the thought of sending a young girl into heavy combat, especially war that wasn't clear cut. _'ONI must want her for something. A threat, perhaps? But we never intended to send her out against the Covenant. That's what the other Spartan IIIs are for.'_ "What 'real combat' do you mean, Lieutenant?"

Church placed his glasses on his face, his green eyes worried. "We've just located a rebel leader hiding on a planet in the Outer Colonies. ONI and the brass want to deploy her and test her skills."

' _For the Lieutenant to be worried, something else is going on here. What planet could make him so concerned?'_ Ackerson placed the cigar in his mouth. "She's as ready for that as Reny and I can make her. But what concerns me is where they're planning on sending her? What planet in the Outer Colonies is it, Leonard?"

Church gulped, handing him his datapad. "Here, sir." Ackerson took it, and his dark eyes widened. "You can't be serious! This has to be a misprint. We can't send her there!" _'That planet is war-ravaged. There's no way she'll survive that hellhole.'_

Church sighed, his shoulders slumping. "We have no choice. ONI has been saving this mission for the right time and the right assassin. This is it." The defeat in his tone was unusual, and the Colonel was sure that this was all Section Three's doing.

' _Have faith. Mendez knew what he doing when he picked her. Allison will survive that shithole of a planet,'_ Ackerson scolded himself. "Very well. We'll have a debriefing at 0600 hours tomorrow. We're going to show ONI just what Allison is capable of."

 _ **A/N: Heh heh…the next one ought to be fun. What is the planet in question? Well…you'll just have to guess XD. Next up, mission number one for Allison. Till then!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay…first mission. Written while currently suffering broken fingers and a broken collarbone. If you spot a mistake, cut me slack. It's hard enough just to type this out.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and that she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 5***

 _UNSC Avalanche_

 _May 5, 2537_

 _0540 hours_

Allison left the showers, her hair still damp. Despite the fact that she had killed one ODST and put another two out of commission, she still had a morning workout in the same gym. And again, when she left, Lieutenant Church was waiting for her. "B-312, come with me please." His green eyes, usually calm, were tinged with worry.

The young blonde followed him, and she could feel from his stride that he was deeply troubled by something. _'Has Alpha done something, perhaps? Or is he on guard after he witnessed yesterday's events?'_ She didn't think about what happened, mainly as it would serve as a major distraction during her calculus and trigonometry classes with Alpha.

He stopped in front of Ackerson's office, gently knocking on the door. "Colonel. We're here."

"Enter," Ackerson grunted, and Church pushed the door open, the two stepping inside. The Colonel was smoking another one of his Sweet Williams cigars, and he had a new addition to his office: a painting of 300 Spartans slaughtering thousands of Persian spearmen.

Allison took a look into Ackerson's eyes, and she saw that he too was concerned about something. _'This isn't just some annoying little fly. Whatever it is…it's big.'_ The Colonel gestured to a pair of seats, folding his hands. "Please, sit down. This is very important."

Allison took a seat, as did the Lieutenant. Ackerson then stood up, blowing a cloud of smoke out. "Yesterday, ONI received confirmation of a rebel General, who was thought to have been killed in Operation: TREBUCHET, living on a planet in the Outer Colonies. His name is General Ehlers."

On his datapad, a photograph of a late middle aged man appeared. He had a distinct Scandinavian face, with bright blue eyes and almost white blonde hair. "This photograph was taken some twenty years ago, and has been computer aged. The planet on which his location has been confirmed…is Chorus."

A star map appeared, showing a planet about the same size as Reach. Ackerson wiped his forehead, placing the stub of his cigar into a decorated ceramic tray. "This planet suffered tremendous destruction during Operation: TREBUCHET, and has been nearly completely decimated due to a planet-wide civil war. Some vital members of the Insurrection remain hiding in the planet's capital city of Harmony. Your mission, B-312, is to eliminate Ehlers as quietly as possible."

He paused, nodding to the Lieutenant. "Church, if you may?" The young man stood up, adjusting his tie. "This operation will be different from your training exercises. You will be engaging the enemy with live rounds and lethal force. If you are seen, they will most certainly return the favor. Remember, shoot first and ask questions later."

"Your mission is not as simple as it sounds," he continued. "Though it is currently impossible for major UNSC forces to get into Chorus's airspace, the Insurrection receives shipments from the independent freighter _Osiris_. She will leave the space dock on Sansar within six hours. She is being loaded with enough supplies to support a large city. Additionally, her captain has been identified as a rebel officer responsible for terrorist bombings on Harvest before the planet's glassing."

Church took a deep breath, his eyes returning to their usual calm nature. "You will slip aboard the freighter, infiltrate, assassinate Ehlers, and get off that hellhole any way you can. In case of severe emergencies, we are providing secret supplies that you can hide until you are ready, including Alpha. He will be necessary for this mission. Any questions?"

"What are my extraction options?" Allison asked quietly. _'My first mission…and it's an assassination.'_ She had read about countless battles that had been won or lost due to an assassination of a key individual. _'Looks like it's time to return the favor.'_

"You have one. ONI doesn't want to risk the rest of the UNSC knowing of your existence, so we will have this destroyer in stealth mode in orbit for ten hours. That's our only window," Church answered. "Any other questions?"

Allison shook her head, not moving. "No sir." The Lieutenant nodded over the Ackerson, and the Colonel handed her the chip containing Alpha. "Here. Assemble your gear. Be ready to muster at 1100 hours. We'll drop you off at the Sansar space docks. You're on your own from there."

"Yes, sir," Allison said, standing up. She saluted, and Ackerson returned the gesture. "Dismissed."

-0-

The weapons locker of the _Avalanche_ had been stocked with a wide array of the latest UNSC combat equipment. On a table were a variety of guns, knives, communication gear, medical packs, a thruster pack, and even Rocket Launchers. _'Explosives will give me away. I need to have something for long range.'_

Allison picked up a Sniper Rifle, along with six clips for the long-range weapon in case of extra target practice. Since this mission required stealth, the rifle would be ideal for the assassination. _'Perfect.'_

Lieutenant Church entered the weapons locker, a pair of grease-stained blue coveralls in his hands. "Here. This is merely for you to slip onboard. They're made to match what the crew of the _Osiris_ wears. ONI provided them."

The young blonde took them, her gaze even as she saw her name sloppily embroidered on the right breast pocket. "I doubt this will prevent me from bleeding out if I get shot." _'Dammit. There it is again.'_ More and more, she picked up bits of Alpha's sarcasm, and she winced as she realized she just made that remark to Church.

The Lieutenant chuckled though, seemingly amused. "I see you've caught onto Alpha's personality a bit. I have thought that through. I'm not a Lieutenant for nothing." He handed her a black body suit, pushing his glasses up. "This is a lightweight, polymer body armor. Capable of deflecting small-caliber rounds and refrigeration units to mask infrared signatures. The helmet has a HUD, thermal, and motion detectors. Sealed tight, you could survive for fifteen minutes in vacuum."

Church stepped back, his eyes meeting hers. "Best of luck." Without another word, he turned around and left, leaving her alone once more.

" _So, it seems you do have some sarcasm in you,"_ Alpha stated in amusement after he left. _"I think my job might nearly be done."_ Allison rolled her eyes, picking up a UNSC combat knife. "Don't start." _'It's not the time for jokes.'_

She placed the knife in a duffel bag, along with her rifle. The young blonde hefted a backpack, filled with C-12. It was enough explosives to blow through 3 meters of battleship armor. Alpha let out a snort, his hologram folding his arms. _"You sure you have enough of that?"_

"Nothing like a little fireworks for a way to keep them off me," Allison returned, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. Alpha let out a soft chuckle, his expression turning serious for once. _"Ready?"_

The young blonde nodded, sliding a clip into the Sniper Rifle. "Ready."

" _Let's show these bastards how it's done."_

-0-

 _Sansar space docks_

 _1155 hours_

Allison crouched down as an inspector from the freighter passed by, flashlight in hand. She had slipped aboard the _Osiris_ , which as Lieutenant Church and Colonel Ackerson said, was being loaded with enough food, water, and other supplies to support a major city.

" _You're clear,"_ Alpha whispered. The young blonde leaned against the wall, invisible in the dark shadows. She was just above the ship's reactor, perfectly hidden. _'Good thing I got some rest before.'_ "What's our estimated time of arrival?"

" _Calculating…"_ the AI paused, bringing up several small screens as he hacked his way into the freighter's computer. _"We'll make a Slipspace jump once we're clear of Sansar's airspace. After that, it will take seven hours to reach Chorus. That gives us three hours to go in, assassinate Ehlers, and get the hell out of there. Not much time for dilly-dallying."_

"It's more than enough," Allison murmured. _'He's going to have guards. Direct assault and raising hell is not an option. If there's an abandoned structure nearby, I can hide in that and shoot.'_

" _If you say so. We might have to steal a Pelican to get the hell off Chorus, though. I hope you took flying lessons,"_ Alpha grunted.

Allison spent the next seven hours spinning her knife, occasionally taking a nap, and thinking of her old teammates. They were most likely still in training, though she doubted any of them remembered her. Every now and then, Alpha would make some rude comment about the Insurrection or Covenant, saying how the race known as Elites were called 'hinge-heads' by many of the soldiers in the UNSC or how the Insurrection was nothing more than a group of traitors and lunatics, which was mostly true.

The freighter then slowed down, and Allison stood up, her duffel bag in hand. _'It's time.'_ She pulled it open, putting her coveralls on over the black suit. It was slightly bulky, but it would pass from a distance. Though the light armor itself was incredibly uncomfortable. _'This limits my mobility…I hope I don't have to run more than five miles.'_

Grabbing her bag, she left her hiding place to find the crew was busy, preparing for a landing. The hum of the freighter's reactors died down, and the _Osiris_ eventually stopped moving, having docked on Chorus.

"Alpha, location," Allison whispered, walking through the corridors of the ship. Alpha's hologram died down, his chip inside her helmet. _"The_ Osiris _has landed in Chorus's capital city of Harmony. We're here."_

She stepped out of the ship, and was surprised at the sight before her. _'Oh my…the Colonel and Lieutenant weren't kidding. This planet really was decimated!'_

Even though this was the planet's capital city, it was filled with destroyed buildings and smoking vehicles. Only a few of the skyscrapers were untouched and not ruined. _'This is supposed to the capital? It looks like Harvest after it was glassed it bits.'_

And somewhere within this smoldering wasteland was her target, General Ehlers.

The crew of the _Osiris_ was too busy unloading supplies to notice her, and she walked away from the freighter, passing an old UNSC Pelican dropship. _'I haven't had too much experience in flying one…but I should be able to get us out of this hellhole.'_ Her bag in hand, she made her way to the ruined capital city.

" _Wait…I'm picking up a transmission from inside one of the buildings,"_ Alpha whispered. _"Don your helmet. I'm placing a marking on your HUD."_ Allison opened her bag, putting her helmet on. A small triangle appeared over one of the skyscrapers, setting her destination.

" _It's the Insurrection. General Ehlers is retiring for the day and will be in his quarters on floor 45,"_ Alpha decoded. _"Damn. We can't get into that place without having to fight our way through hordes of the bastards. Right. Plan B."_

Allison looked at the skyline, picking out an equally tall, but destroyed, skyscraper with a clear line of sight to her destination. "That building to the east. It has a clear line of sight to that other one. I can hide in that and shoot from distance." _'Though there is a chance that Ehlers's office is hidden in the middle. I might have to get inside, anyway.'_

She sprinted over to the building, stopping once inside. "Any heat signatures?" _'I'd like to be alone in here.'_

" _Checking…nothing on the thermal imaging. You're clear,"_ Alpha murmured. _"There's an elevator that goes to the 45_ _th_ _floor, and it's still functional. Talk about lucky."_ Allison removed the coveralls, placing her helmet over her head and grabbing her rifle. "Yeah. Still, that might alert someone to our location. The stairs are a better option."

" _Aww man,"_ Alpha groaned as they climbed. _"This is going to take forever."_ The young blonde rolled her eyes, rifle in hand. "Stop complaining. You're not the one with legs." _'I swear, Lieutenant Church must have been drunk when he made you.'_

" _Yeah, but in the half hour it'll take you to get up there, it'll feel like a century has passed for me,"_ Alpha returned dryly. _"Especially since I'm a 'smart' AI."_ Allison sighed as she continued to climb, ignoring the AI's comments about how it would have been much quicker (and less tiring) to use the elevator.

Once she reached the 45th floor of the ruined building, she donned her helmet, lying on the floor with her rifle. Allison looked through the scope, and she spotted an office with a decorated door. "Any transmissions coming from that room?" _'There's a chance that I'm looking at where Ehlers is.'_

" _Wait a minute…yeah. Switch to infrared,"_ Alpha ordered. Allison activated the infrared feature of her HUD, and a distinct red shape appeared. _'Someone's inside…Ehlers, maybe?'_

" _Matching height and weight…it's Ehlers. Target confirmed,"_ Alpha murmured. Allison narrowed her eyes under her helmet, pulling the bolt back on her Sniper Rifle. "Good. I'll wait until that door opens. I want a clear shot at him." _'These rounds will disintegrate that door and alert everyone in area. If it's a simple assassination, then no one will even know.'_

" _Then he ought to hurry,"_ Alpha snorted. _"We only have three hours to kill that traitor and get the hell out of here. I hope you know how to fly a dropship."_

Allison adjusted the tripod of the rifle, standing it up and resting it against her shoulder, the sights lined up with the door. The door remained closed for thirty minutes, and the young blonde felt her urgency start to set in. _'Come on, come on…open the damn door already.'_

" _Jesus Christ…this is taking way too long,"_ Alpha yawned. Allison turned to hiss when she caught a flicker of movement out of her eye. She looked back through the scope, and the door to the office was opened slightly, more than enough for a bullet to travel through. _'Perfect…I see you, Ehlers.'_

The rebel General's head was down, and Allison took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down, and the bullet travelled perfectly through the gap. Ehlers's body seized up, the top part of his head missing. He then fell forward onto his desk, blood spilling out over the wooden desk. _'Kill confirmed. Ehlers is dead.'_

" _Target neutralized. Nice shot, too,"_ Alpha said with a smile. _"Now, let's get the hell out of here. The bastards will notice something's up once they realize Ehlers is dead."_

Allison stood up, grabbing her rifle and sprinting towards the stairs. "Still not using the elevator, by the way." _'My first ever kill in battle.'_ Alpha laughed as the young blonde quickly made her way down the staircase, making sure she didn't stumble and tumble to her death. _"I figured. Make sure you don't have a nice trip."_

"Your jokes are terrible," Allison sighed as she landed on the ground floor, removing her helmet. She placed the C-12 from her bag onto the outside of the building, setting a charge for three minutes. _'Ought to be enough time to get the hell out of here.'_

" _So, you're going to blow up the building in which you assassinated someone from. Interesting,"_ Alpha commented, yawning. Allison didn't answer, her breaths coming out rapidly as she ran away from her position. _'A little something to slow them down and keep them busy…blown up buildings aren't easy to wade through.'_

As she spotted the landing pad where the Pelican was, the building she had assassinated Ehlers in crumbled, a dust cloud rising from the impact. _'That ought to keep them occupied.'_ She kept her legs moving, even as she felt something in her leg tear, making her stumble. _'Tendon injury…I don't need this right now.'_

Biting her lip to prevent a hiss of pain from leaving her, Alison half limped, half ran towards the Pelican, closing the ramp once inside the dropship. The missile pods have been removed, with the only weapons being a pair of 40 mm machine guns. _'Not much of a warhorse.'_ "Alpha, I'll need your help."

" _On it. Engaging thrusters."_ Alpha's holographic fingers danced over the Pelican's controls, and the main thrusters engaged, lifting it off the ground. _"I'll try and contact the_ Avalanche _. You concentrate on getting us the hell out of here."_

Allison pulled on the controls, sending the dropship skyward. "Hold on. Church said for a pilot, I'm a little…well, reckless." She spotted a pair of fighters on the radar, and Alpha called out a warning. _"Contacts at 6 o'clock! And they're not friendlies. Evasive action!"_

"Remember I said to hold on? This is why," Allison murmured, sending the dropship into a spin. A missile streaked by the port side, missing completely. Alpha let out a whoop, seemingly having the time of his life as Allison kept sending the dropship into barrel rolls to avoid being blown up. _"Damn, you are good! This is the most fun I've ever had in a flight!'_

Allison redlined the thrusters, the ship screaming as it exited Chorus's atmosphere. "Send a transmission to the _Avalanche_. This tub doesn't have any weap—"

A shape appeared two thousand yards away, and it was the destroyer _Avalanche_. The young blonde nodded to Alpha, pushing the engines of the dropship even further into the red. "You know what to do."

" _Colonel Ackerson, this is ONI AI Alpha reporting in. Target has been neutralized and we have tangos on our tail. Requesting fire support to take them out,"_ Alpha called. The COM crackled static, a reply following shortly. _"Copy that. Pelican, be advised. Archer missile pods A and B are launching."_

Allison killed the engines, shutting the Pelican down. The missiles streaked overhead, destroying the two fighters that were pursuing her. The young blonde leaned back in the pilot's seat, wiping her forehead. "Well…I think I'll be asking for flying lessons soon." _'I really can't believe we didn't get hit.'_

" _UNSC destroyer_ Avalanche _, requesting permission to land in your portside docking bay,"_ Alpha asked, Allison turning the thrusters back on and flying the dropship towards the destroyer.

" _Permission granted. Lieutenant Church and I will be waiting for your report,"_ Ackerson returned. Alpha turned to Allison, a smile on his face. _"For a kid, you are one hell of a pilot. I didn't even have to help you out."_

Allison landed the Pelican in the docking bay of the destroyer, limping her way out. "Thanks anyway." _'This leg problem will hold me back for awhile.'_

Colonel Ackerson and Lieutenant Church were waiting for her, the young man's green eyes narrowing with concern as he saw her limping. "Are you okay?" Allison bit her lip, grimacing as Alpha explained. _"We were running to swipe the Pelican, and it seems she might have torn her Achilles tendon. She'll be out for at least 5-6 months, maybe sooner if she takes it easy."_

Ackerson sighed, placing a cigar in his mouth. "I see. Has Ehlers been eliminated?" Allison nodded, looking back at Alpha. "Yes. He has the footage to prove it." _'This really hurts…'_ The injury was most likely going to require surgery, and it would need quite the time to heal properly, if she didn't want to limp for the rest of her life.

Ackerson and Church shared a glance, the young man stepping forward. "Alpha can give the Colonel the report. I'll escort you to the medical bay."

Allison bit her lip, her eyes watering slightly as she stumbled. Her leg gave out on her, and Church caught her before she fell. His green eyes met hers, shaking his head. "It might be best if I carry you. You can't walk at all."

Allison tensed as Church's hands lifted her up, embarrassment making her turn red. "…" The Lieutenant didn't look down as he carried her to the medical bay, placing her down on a table. "Here. You'll need surgery to repair that tendon. It'll be at least 4 months to recover from it."

He stepped back, removing his glasses. "Allison…your piloting skills are quite remarkable. In fact…there is another thing you are going to be testing out once you're fully recovered." The blonde met his eyes, which were serious as usual. "Sir?" _'Another new project?'_

"I'm not too sure if Colonel Ackerson told you this, but currently, on Reach, we are developing new single-person spacecraft, called the Sabre Project. As far as the public on Reach knows, it is nothing more than ridiculous rumor. The project is going well, apart from one thing. They need pilots who are considered to be true aces. And after what I saw you pull off in a dropship, without Alpha helping, I think you might be one," Church informed.

Allison's eyes widened, glancing over as a group of doctor's entered, putting their gloves on. "Me?" The Lieutenant nodded, turning around and leaving. "Yes. I'll tell you more when you wake up from surgery." The blonde sank her head back down, one of the medics injecting her with an anesthetic.

The sedative worked incredibly fast, and Allison let her eyes close, passing out.

 _ **A/N: That's it for now. I'll be genuinely surprised if this fanfic ever reaches the level that Agent Reach has (which is now number one in reviews, favs, and follows in the Halo/RvB crossover section), but I have very high hopes for it. Till next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So, chapter 6. I have a bit of a small reference from my Agent Reach fanfic (if you haven't already, you should check it out. It's by far my best story), and I'll try and make Allison's injury reaction as realistic as possible. And to someone's question, Allison doesn't have a relationship with Church yet. I might be from Japan, but that shit is too weird even for me.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and that she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 6***

 _UNSC Avalanche_

 _May 6, 2537_

 _0900 hours_

Allison winced as she tried to put weight on her injured leg, biting her lip. Having been surgically repaired, it still felt stiff as she stumbled around the medical bay, holding onto the side of her bed for support. _'Note to self: don't do this again. It really hurts.'_ Her pride was getting in the way of her common sense as she tried to walk without using crutches, as she didn't want to admit it was impossible.

Alpha's hologram flashed up, his arms folded as he watched her. _"Nice to see you're completely ignoring orders to get rested up. You're as stubborn as the LT."_ Allison sent him a glare, her blue eyes narrowed. "I don't like just sitting around, especially considering I'm supposed to be ONI's ghost soldier. What good am I if I sit here twiddling my thumbs?" _'4-5 months…you've got to be kidding me. Surely there has to be some way to speed up the process?'_

ONI had developed many miracles of medicine in the last half a century, with cancer now being completely eradicated by simple gene therapy. Even broken bones were now able to be repaired within a week due to this rather nasty tasting medication called Omegatosin, nicknamed 'Skelo-Grow' by the Marines. Allison had the unfortunate chance to actually have to drink about half a bottle of it due to a broken wrist during combat training a year ago.

" _And what good will you be if you have a permanent limp for the rest of your life because you decided to be stubborn as hell?"_ Alpha returned dryly. _"Achilles tendon tears are one of the worst kinds of leg injuries, and you practically ripped yours off when you ran your ass off to get us the hell out of Chorus."_ Allison growled in frustration, mainly because the AI was right. She couldn't be a stealthy assassin if she was permanently crippled and unable to run or even walk properly. "I hate it when you're right." _'This is irritating. While I'm supposed to be letting myself recover, the Insurrection and the Covenant are busy killing us one by one. And not to mention I can't be in that Sabre project until I get cleared medically.'_

The door to the medical bay opened, and Lieutenant Church entered. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the young blonde wobble around. "Well…nice to see you don't listen very well to professional doctor advice." Allison gritted her teeth, leaning on the gurney for support. "I just hate not being able to do anything when our enemies are around plotting their move. They're not just going to sit around twiddling their thumbs for 4 months while I sit here like a wounded deer."

"True," Church admitted. "But we can't do much about that. We don't exactly have a way to speed up the healing process. Except…" He then looked around, spying a security camera. "Alpha, disable the camera and recording devices." The white AI nodded, and his hologram vanished for a few seconds before reappearing with a satisfied smirk. _"It's disabled. You're clear, Lieutenant."_

The Lieutenant nodded gratefully in Alpha's direction. "Thank you." He then faced Allison, pushing his glasses up. "There is something that we can try…though I'm not too sure if the risks are worth it." Church opened up a cabinet, searching through until he found an unmarked bottle. "Here we go. This is a new experimental medication called Sigmanitol. It's still undergoing intense testing, and without ONI's approval, it could be dangerous to use it."

"What does it do?" Allison asked quietly, keeping her injured leg held up. _'Ugh…why couldn't it be something else? I can use one hand to fight, not one leg.'_ During the week she had to let her wrist heal properly, her trainer Reny taught her how to be able to fight with one hand efficiently. It was incredibly tricky, but it was easier than try to fight with only one leg working properly.

"This is a medication for helping torn muscles heal within two weeks," Church answered. "The only issues are that it may distort the muscles it's supposed to heal…along with a rather embarrassing one, admittedly. It's very rare, but two of our test subjects have experienced a rapidly increased sex drive."

" _What!? Lieutenant, did you really just fucking tell her that!?"_ Alpha demanded, flashing next to the young officer. _"What the hell are you thinking!?"_ Church glared at the white AI, his eyes narrowed. "There's no reason to lie to her. She'd be angrier if we made her take it and didn't warn her of the side effects." He then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Alpha, I appreciate your concern. But, like I said, that particular side effect is incredibly rare. The chances of Allison suffering from it are less than 2 percent. Personally, it's the first effect that worries me. She has an almost 50 percent chance of it distorting the muscle even more. However, it is a gamble I'm willing to take."

"As am I," Allison interjected quietly. "If there's even a slim chance, I'll take it." Church nodded, glancing back at Alpha. "Don't worry. If it goes to hell, I've already thought of a counter solution. I'll use the one I've been developing myself." The white AI sighed, shaking his head. _"Alright…I know there's no use trying to stop you. I'll make sure ONI doesn't find out; the damn spooks are already up our ass after they found out Allison was injured."_

"They're always up our ass," Church returned dryly, taking a syringe and dipping it into the Sigmanitol, pulling back to fill it with a fiery red liquid. "The only time they won't be is when I'm six feet under." The needle glinted, and Allison took a breath to steady her nerves. _'Think of it as nothing more than a flu shot…'_ She raised her leg, her eyes meeting the young officer's as he injected the experimental medication into her. "Did you get the report?"

Church nodded, removing the needle. "Yes. That was very well done. Good, well-placed shot. And from what ONI understands, the remaining high-value members of the Insurrection are fleeing from Chorus to Venezia, a haven for terrorists. Unfortunately, they also have members located around the galaxy, including Earth. After you get a clean bill of health, that's where you'll be deployed next."

" _Are you serious? What about the damn Sabre Project on Reach? Didn't you say that they were looking for pilots with tremendous skill?"_ Alpha interjected. _"Or has the Insurrection decided to try and plant a bomb somewhere on Earth?"_ The rebels were known for setting off bombs on Harvest, Haven, Sansar, Chorus, and the icy planets of Valeria, Seresu, and Sidewinder. But they had never gotten bold enough to try and attack Earth again, especially since the new Covenant threat arrived.

'I'm afraid that's exactly it," Church answered, standing up. "Our spy Adam Ehlers is reporting to Section Three that the Insurrection is planning to attack the mega city of New Mombasa with a nuclear bomb in three weeks. We're moving in, now." The last name of the spy made Allison narrow her eyes. "Ehlers? As in…?" _'Is this guy related to the Insurrectionist General I just assassinated?'_

"No. Adam has no connection with ex-General Sven Ehlers," the Lieutenant replied. "His loyalty to the UNSC is matched only by his moral streak. He was the reason that a wrongly accused family walked away without having to face a firing squad, despite orders from his superior officer. If there's anyone in the UNSC whose loyalty we can trust without a moment's hesitation, it's his."

" _Shit, you've got to be fucking kidding me!"_ Alpha exclaimed. _"Those damn traitors are planning on attacking one of the biggest cities on Earth!? Do Adam and ONI have a plan to counter this?"_ Church nodded, folding his arms. "I spoke with them about that. ONI will deploy both Adam and Allison in behind the Insurrection's lines in New Mombasa. If possible, they will EMP the bomb, neutralizing it before it can detonate. Otherwise, Allison will buy as much time as possible in order for Adam to be able to disable it. Alpha, you'll be going on this mission, too."

" _Great. More hacking and bullshit to deal with for me,"_ the white AI muttered, prompting both Church and Allison to roll their eyes. _"It's just one thing after another with these bastards. Though there is some good news. From our present location, it will take us sixteen days to reach Earth through Slipspace, which gives Allison time to heal properly with therapy."_

' _Great,'_ Allison sighed, the stiffness in her leg slightly easing up. Physical therapy for Achilles injuries was closer to torture than having to sit through one of Alpha's incredibly boring and long-winded classes, for it meant countless hours of stretches, sprints, and leg exercises to get it back in shape.

"That's not our biggest worry. Our main priority is stopping the Insurrection from reducing one of Earth's mega-cities to a wasteland," Church returned. "I haven't forgotten the archive footage of seeing what happened hundreds of years ago to Hiroshima or Nagasaki as the result of a nuclear bomb, or the disaster that befell Chernobyl. If they succeed in their plan…then we're looking at a ghost city. That cannot happen. New Mombasa and Earth are too damn important."

" _Agreed. Allison will have a clean bill of health, and we can stop those traitorous bastards,"_ Alpha stated, folding his arms. _"I'll be trying to lock onto their communications to find out where the rest of the Insurrection are hiding on Earth. Their informants must be shown no mercy, especially during this threat of extinction."_ Church nodded, and he looked back at Allison as she kept her injured leg up. "The first week won't be pleasant. Reny will push you harder than usual to get your leg back into fighting shape. For now, just try and walk around to get it used to performing basic tasks."

Allison placed her foot down, biting her lip as she limped. "R-right…" _'Ow…this is painful enough for me to almost cry out. Just remember Reny's words: pain is weakness leaving the body.'_ Her trainer always pushed her to try and beat her best records physically, even though for a girl of her age, they were impressive.

"Don't worry. Since nothing dangerous happened to your leg, it will be fine," the Lieutenant reassured. He glanced back at Alpha, closing his eyes briefly. "I'll send Reny in. He'll be most pleased to hear you are going to be able to train."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll take my leave now. Good luck."

-0-

 _ONI Section III_

 _Sydney, Australia_

 _Earth_

Adam stood in front of the ONI brass, his arms snapped to his side. Even though the room inside was frosty and dark, it felt incredibly hot to the spy. Though he suspected that was due to the fact that the head boss herself, CINCONI Admiral Parangosky, was present as well. She had ruled ONI with an iron fist, making many people disappear and making others wish they could. _'The amount of skulls that make up her throne…how the hell she sleeps at night, I will never understand.'_

"Adam, are you completely confident in asking for Allison B-312's assistance?" Parangosky asked, eating a ginger nut cookie. The loud crunch that reached Adam's ears suggested that they were harder than rock, and he nodded coolly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Even though you will be fighting side-by-side with a 14 year-old?" Admiral Hood asked quietly, emerging from the darkness. "Are you comfortable knowing that her life may end sooner than we initially expected? This mission has the potential to end fatally." Adam blinked slowly, not flinching from the intense stares of the two Admirals. "I'm well aware. However, Lieutenant Church has informed me that she will be ready, and can kill if ordered to. Her skill in close quarters combat will be tested, but I feel confident enough." _'The kid was able to beat three fully trained ODSTs by herself, even without that damn AI Alpha.'_

"Very well. The _Avalanche_ is inbound to Earth, and will be arriving in Earth's airspace within sixteen days. Once Allison is here, you two will be dropped off in New Mombasa's outskirts. Eliminate all Insurrectionists that you come across. Is that clear?" Parangosky ordered. Even at her ripe old age, she commanded fear and respect from everyone in the UNSC and ONI, including the spy and even Admiral Hood.

"Crystal," Adam answered, a vast weight lifting from his shoulders. He liked to think that the Admiral was the kind of girl who kept scorpions as pets as a child instead of puppies. _'Old girl sure knows how to pick 'em.'_

"Coffee?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

 _ **A/N: Chapter 6 done, and I'll try to hopefully get number 7 in soon. The New Mombasa mission could possibly be next chapter, but IDK. More likely to be in Chapter 8. Till then!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Time for Chapter 7 of this fanfic, and for those who haven't guessed, Adam is the same as Reach in my Agent Reach fanfiction. He has already lost his arm (just like in the Agent Reach fanfiction, which if you haven't read, you should take a look at it. It's getting really fucking fun now), but he doesn't have the Active Camo unit in this one. Also, this chapter will be quite longer than the previous six.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and that she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 7***

 _UNSC Avalanche en route to Earth_

 _May 20, 2537_

 _0730 hours_

Allison panted hard as she pushed the heavy weights with her repaired leg, sweat pouring down her face. Her trainer Reny stood over her, his arms folded. "Give me fifty more reps! Show me that you're not made out of silk! Where does silk come from!?"

"The asses of Chinese worms," Allison answered, gritting her teeth and pushing the weight again. _'Even after two weeks, I'm still not at full strength. Normally, my legs don't feel as though they're made of rubber at this stage. This is frustrating.'_

"That's right! Do you come from the ass of a Chinese worm!?" Reny barked. Allison shook her head, pushing the heavy weights. "No sir." Her trainer let out a growl of satisfaction, and he counted down the final reps before getting off the ground. "Not bad. Now, Lieutenant Church has informed me of your latest mission, with that kid Adam. To get ready, you'll be provided with a few live targets."

Allison rolled off of the machine, wiping sweat from her face. "How many?" _'I was lucky to get out of that mess with those three ODSTs in one piece. If I'm honest, I'd really prefer to avoid fighting more than that. But when has Reny or anyone exactly gone easy on me?'_

"Five," Reny answered, tossing her a water bottle filled with a bitter supplement drink. "You have full permission to go all out. These men are convicted criminals, all of them charged with treason, murder, or espionage. In the off-chance that it looks as though you are losing the fight, Lieutenant Church will be observing the fight with a Magnum to drop them in their tracks to prevent you from being raped, killed, or both. And quite frankly, I'm glad he volunteered for that duty. It'll make me able to sleep at night."

' _Five on one…even worse odds than my fight with those ODSTs. Considering I'm not at 100% and these men are about to face the axe, this will get really ugly,'_ the young trainee thought as she took a slow swig of the drink. She was sort of used to the horrible taste, but every day she swore Reny put some new ingredient in it to make it taste worse and worse. _'This isn't as bad as it usually is. Or have I finally gotten used to this crap?'_ "Not as bad as last week."

"Is that a complaint?" her trainer asked, shifting his eyebrows slightly. "I could make it much bitterer for you." Allison shook her head, coughing. "No, sir." _'It's hard to know if he's being serious or just being a wise-ass. Though I wouldn't put it past him to actually do that…this already tastes awful enough.'_

As nutritious as it was, it tasted almost as bad as the survivor protein bars that Special Forces used during emergency situations. They made normal MREs seem like the dinner from a luxury inn. _'Why does everything that's supposed to be good for you taste so bad?'_

Reny cracked a rare chuckle, and he picked up his own drink. "I thought so. Now, Alpha is currently bitching at Lieutenant Church about something regarding his powered armor projects, which don't seem to be getting done anytime soon, and Colonel Ackerson is being chewed out by ONI due to your injury. I'm sure you're happy to know that you won't be bored to death by their lessons."

"Yay me."

"Kid, you really are taking on Alpha's personality a bit too much."

-0-

"I need that video now, Alpha," Lieutenant Church ordered. He had been up for nearly twenty hours each day for the last few months, trying to work out how he could develop a powered armor suit on the same scale as Doctor Halsey's MJOLNIR Mark V prototype without subjecting all of the Spartan IIIs to the same horrific augmentations that the Spartan IIs underwent. And without sleep, his patience was worn thinner than usual. He had two projects in development; Project: SOUL and Project: HAYABUSA, and he wanted the better of the two for Allison's use.

" _Got it. Playing it now. Do you want a goddamn bag of popcorn or something?"_ Alpha asked sarcastically. The young Lieutenant tried not to rub his temples in frustration as the video played out. "No, Alpha." _'Smart-ass.'_

It was a clip from the testing facility on Reach, and it featured his Project: SOUL. It showed a volunteer, an Ensign, being fitted with it. A doctor finished putting on the armor, and he stood back. _"Power is on. Move your hand to your chest, please."_

The Ensign lifted his hand, so fast that he actually shattered his arm. He shrieked in pain, and his body convulsed as more bones broke. He screamed again, and he couldn't control his body from breaking itself. The man's own agony-induced spasms had killed him.

Church winced, and he averted his eyes from the screen, turning it off. "Dammit. Project: SOUL was a failure, too. I should have seen that coming." Alpha let out a snort, folding his arms. _"Dude, I fucking told you that! It was flawed from the start! Its shielding is only half the strength of the MJOLNIR Mark V suit."_

"I'm well aware of that, Alpha," Lieutenant Church growled. He took a deep breath to try and steady his temper, folding his glasses. "We're going to have to get more data from Halsey's personal files before we can put Project: HAYABUSA into production." _'And hopefully get her for violating the Mortal Dictata Act while we're at it. We might be using children as well, but at least they volunteered after thinking about it for awhile and we're not subjecting them to those disgusting experiments.'_

The white AI rolled his eyes, shaking his head. _"What, and you think that fucking sociopath is just going to say, 'Oh, sure. Use my data to try and invent a new armored system that makes all of my augmentations unnecessary and will get me sent to Ivanoff'? Please. She'll tell us to shove it up our asses."_

"Araqiel can handle that," Church replied calmly. He picked up a room temperature cup of coffee, sniffed it, and was thankful it wasn't rancid. He gulped its contents, rubbing his eyes. "That is, once Colonel Ackerson is done being chewed out by Section Three." _'It was an inconvenience that Allison got injured. But, the medication seems to be doing its job, and the kid's fine.'_

" _Alright, alright,"_ Alpha sighed. _"Allison's test against those prisoners is in a few minutes. You don't want to risk the kid ending up dead or God knows what else, unless you enjoy having Section Three pulling our intestines out through our asses."_ The young officer pushed away from his desk, standing up and dusting off his uniform's shoulders. "That's why I'm bringing a weapon with me, to prevent things from getting ugly." _'If Reny didn't think she was ready, he wouldn't have suggested this test. However, in cases like this, it never hurts to be careful.'_

Church picked up the sidearm, sliding a fresh clip in. "Alpha, I'd like you to monitor her biosigns during the test. Heart rate, adrenaline, and breathing rate. Alert me if anything seems to be reaching dangerous levels." _'We didn't get a chance to monitor her when she was on Chorus. Now's the time to see if she needs treatment for anything.'_

" _Will do."_ Alpha's hologram vanished, and Church walked out of his office. "Damn…even after two years, Project: SOUL didn't work. I thought with a few more tweaks we could put it into combat testing. But it can't be worn without augmentation, and that's one law I don't want to break." _'The whole Spartan III program was started for that reason. We wanted angry kids who had seen their families killed by the Covenant and wanted to lash out. Dr. Halsey just has no respect for human life.'_

His disgust for the brains of the Spartan II project came after he found out about how she kidnapped colonial kids to kill other colonial kids, replaced them with incredibly flawed clones, and subjected them all to hideous augmentations. That alone had nearly wiped out half of them, and they were only fourteen years old at the time. _'Tin-pot dictators that did what she has were charged with war crimes and executed. She can't play the, 'You can't afford to lose me' card anymore. We're developing a whole new generation of Spartans without her help.'_

' _And they didn't have parents grieving for them, either.'_

Church walked to the gym, and as he entered, he saw Allison warming up for her test. "How are you?" The young blonde paused from abusing the punching bag to give the officer a salute, having worked up a sweat. "Functioning."

"Anything bothering you?"

"Nothing worth complaining about."

Church chuckled, and he looked at the punching bag with a curious eye. There was a small crack in it, and sand was slowly beginning to pour out. "Interesting. This is the second one you've broken, isn't it?" _'For her to break one of these…even the damn ODSTs can't bust them like this.'_

Allison nodded, wiping her face and taking a small gulp of water. "Yes sir. Sorry about that." The Lieutenant smiled to himself, for it was proof that while she may have been a bit sore, she was back at full strength. "Impressive. Reny's built you into one hell of a soldier. Even Special Forces have trouble breaking these." _'We might need to start making them out of stronger materials.'_

"Thank you sir," Allison said quietly. The doors to the gym hissed open, and a group of five, chained men entered, escorted by a pair of armed guards. "Get going! You all have a date with ONI's special project!"

"What, some little girl? This won't be hard at all," one of them sneered as he looked at Allison. Lieutenant Church caught a slight change in expression in the young trainee's face, and he prepped his pistol in case things got ugly. _'Kid wouldn't make a good poker player. It's subtle, but one could notice it.'_

The two guards pushed the men inside, and gave Church a crisp salute. "Lieutenant Church, sir! Do you wish to have us present for the test?" The young officer returned the gesture and glanced briefly at Allison, and he could read from her expression that she was itching to get going. _'I know she'll think that we don't believe she's strong enough if I allow it. However…'_ "That will not be necessary, Corporal. Instead, I wish for you two to remain outside until the test is complete. However, you will be on stand-by. If I feel that this is going sour, I will call you inside."

"Yes, sir!" the guards turned smartly on their heel and left, the door closing behind them. Church kept his hand on his pistol, and he gave Allison a nod. "You may begin." _'Throwing a child against five adult prisoners...the ends justify the means rubbish be damned, I'll burn in Hell for my part in this.'_

The five men angrily rushed the young blonde, and she flipped backwards to avoid a series of blows that would have dented ODST armor. She grabbed one man's wrist, twisted, and crushed his knee with a hard stomp. He yelled in pain, and Allison's eyes were icy calm as she dislocated the man's shoulder before snapping his neck. _'Incredible. Even if her opponent is bigger and stronger, she finds a way to beat them.'_

With one prisoner down, the remaining four were much more wary. "Get her already!" A prisoner with an old ODST tattoo and covered in hideous scars roared a challenge, and the other men stepped back to let the massive man have his space. **"Your time has come."**

Realizing she had a much more dangerous, powerful foe, Allison's eyes narrowed, and Church forced himself to keep calm. His instincts were screaming for him to draw his pistol and shoot the remaining prisoners, but he gritted his teeth and kept his eyes on the test. _'No. Only if things seem to be going to hell do I shoot. Until then, I'll keep it in the holster.'_

The man swung, and Allison ducked as his fist soared over her head. It impacted on the wall of the gym, and the powerful prisoner growled as his hand was stuck in the wall, unable to come out.

The blonde trainee grabbed two men by the chain collars and slammed them together, their heads cracking and falling limp. With surprising strength for someone of her size, she threw both unconscious prisoners headfirst into the closest wall, their skulls breaking. _'She's even more deadly than we anticipated. The Insurrection has met its match. Just two more of the bastards left.'_

The next prisoner was much smaller than the rest, and Allison took her opportunity. She landed several hard punches to his face and chest, forcing him back. He cried out in agony as she kneed him in the groin, and Church tried not to wince as the man fell. _'The best time to kick a man is when he's down. And preferably in the place that hurts most.'_

Allison didn't stop attacking, and she kicked him in the crotch again before dragging him by the leg towards her, her fist cocked back. Her hand landed on his chest, caving in the ribs and fatally puncturing the lungs. She stood up, her eyes still icy, and slowly strode over to the only prisoner still alive.

The man struggled to free himself, roaring in frustration, and Allison spun before kicking. Her boot landed on the back of his neck, and a sickening crack reached Church's ears as the prisoner slumped, dead with his hand still stuck. Allison stood up, drops of blood dripping from her hands, and Church let out a sigh of relief. "Test complete. All targets eliminated. Nice work, B-312." _'Amazing. Even as a fourteen year-old, she can put a trio of ODSTs to shame in terms of hand-to-hand combat. I really have to hurry up and get Project: HAYABUSA out for testing.'_

"Thank you, sir." Allison met his eyes evenly, and Church knocked gently on the doors of the gym. "Corporal, have Medic Team Bravo report down to the gym and clean this mess. I want this gym open within the hour." _'No signs of her leg bothering her. Either that, or she already learned how to banish discomfort.'_

The guards saluted before scurrying away, and Church folded his hands behind his back, looking at the cameras. _'Alpha has access to the cameras. He probably already recorded everything. And since he didn't alert me of her biosigns going out of control…it looks like the kid's ready.'_ "Quite impressive. We'll be reaching Earth's airspace shortly. You'll report to the ONI headquarters in Sydney with Adam for a debriefing with Admiral Hood and Admiral Parangosky, and they'll drop you off in New Mombasa." _'When CINCFLEET and CINCONI are working together, there's something going on.'_

' _And quite frankly, I don't like it one bit.'_

-0-

 _May 22, 2537_

 _Sydney, Australia_

 _Earth_

 _0430 hours_

Allison entered the UNSC High Command, nicknamed the Hive. Her presence aroused a few stares and some whispered comments as she walked through the facility, stepping in through a pair of security doors. "Tell me if anyone tries anything, Alpha." Lieutenant Church made sure that the AI was with her, for he didn't quite trust everyone in Bravo-Six to take kindly to her presence.

" _You're worried about these meatbags? Be worried about meeting the brass,"_ Alpha's voice snorted in her ear. _"The damn spooks get more paranoid by the day, and are the definition of organized crime in uniform. Colonel Ackerson already got chewed out by them after they found out you got injured getting us off of Chorus."_

Allison let out a sigh as she approached the receptionist's station under the watchful eyes of a trio of armed MPs, each holding an Assault Rifle. "Thanks. That's really comforting." _'Such a wise-ass…and yet you're based off of Church? I seriously don't see it at all. You two are nothing alike.'_

She stopped in front of the desk, snapping to attention. "Allison B-312, reporting in." The receptionist was a young Petty Officer, and she looked at the blonde trainee. "You're expected today, B-312. Please proceed to elevator 6."

Allison walked to the solid steel wall, a pair of doors opening for her. Once inside, a retinal scan and fingerprint pad extended from the wall as the doors closed. Alpha let out a sigh, his hologram flashing up. _"You've got to be shitting me. They really must be taking this threat seriously, even though the combination of us is unmatched perfection."_

Allison rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on the scanner, not flinching as a needle stabbed her finger to take a tissue sample. "We've only completed one mission, Alpha. You're getting too far ahead. By the end of the day, we could both be dead." _'Not optimistic about this. New Mombasa is the biggest city on Earth, and trying to find some traitors in it is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Still, could be worse.'_

She rested her chin on the retinal scanner, letting out a sigh of relief as the elevator started to descend through possibly the most secure building in the galaxy. Allison had dropped three kilometers into the planet, through solid layers of granite, reinforced concrete, plates of Titanium-A, and EMP-hardened metal. The room could survive a direct nuclear assault.

" _Be careful. Parangosky and Hood aren't known for playing nice together,"_ Alpha warned as the elevator slowed to a halt. The doors opened, and the young trainee stepped out, her eyes straining to see ahead in the inky darkness. "Too dark…" She walked towards the end of the corridor, and the doors slowly swung inward to reveal an early late aged man, an elderly woman, and a man who looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties.

" _Ah fuck,"_ the white AI muttered as all three turned to look. _"Admiral Hood, Admiral Parangosky. We're here."_ Admiral Hood was a big man, and he held out his hand to Allison. "Ah, B-312. Nice for you to arrive. We've been waiting very…eagerly, for your arrival."

Allison took it, and the Admiral looked over at Alpha. "Hello, Alpha. I assume that Lieutenant Church is working diligently on his project?" The white AI snorted, folding his arms. _"Yeah, man. What the hell else would he be doing? Watching the women's hockey finals from Russia and pleasuring himself? Come on."_

Allison's face flushed, and she glared at him. "Alpha!" _'You've got to be kidding! You did not just say that to CINCFLEET!'_ She opened her mouth to apologize on the sarcastic AI's behalf when Hood cracked a smile. "I helped develop Alpha with the Lieutenant. I'm well aware of his…unique personality."

Admiral Parangosky was an old woman, older than Hood, but Allison could still feel the authority coming from her. "Ah, finally." She walked with a cane, but from the stories Alpha told, she could make anyone disappear if they crossed her. But, if she liked you, respected you, or thought you deserved better, then she'd be your guardian angel. "I was hoping I'd get to meet Ackerson's prized assassin before I reached my eighties. I'd like for you to meet your partner for this mission: Captain Adam Ehlers."

The younger man stepped forward, and Allison stiffened, for even though Ackerson and Church had said he had no relationship with the rogue General she just assassinated, the last name provoked caution. But at closer look, Adam looked nothing like the deceased General. His hair and eyes were dark, and he looked closer to German than Scandinavian. But the most unique feature was his right arm, and it was completely robotic. _'If that happened to him and he survived, I don't want to know what happened to the thing that caused it.'_

Adam must have caught her staring, for he met her gaze. "Don't worry; that arm won't be a liability. This is nothing compared to what I did to the hinge-head that took it." Alpha snorted, and he looked up at the ceiling. _"Unless you ripped its skull out of its head and beat it to death with it, I won't be that impressed."_

Allison glared at the sarcastic white AI for the second time in about five minutes, her face burning. "Dammit Alpha…that doesn't even seem physically possible! How do you beat someone to death with their own skull!?" _'Are you just doing this on purpose!? Please, just shut up!'_

" _I don't know. I'm only fucking with you,"_ Alpha smirked. _"It's really hilarious watching you get embarrassed by something this simple. I'm being quite tame, to tell the truth. I could say that Adam here can't feel his own mas—"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Allison pressed on his chip and put it in her suit, her face red. "Shut up." _'I don't even want to know what he was about to say. Probably something really inappropriate. And yet I'm undergoing surgery again after this is done to have him implanted…it's going to be a long time.'_

Normally, 'smart' AIs like Alpha only had a seven year life span before they went rampant and literally thought themselves to death. Yet, Lieutenant Church did something that would keep the white AI from going rampant for another 15 years on top of his normal life span. The Lieutenant was a proper genius, and he was also still working on his armor project while doing the impossible: more than tripling the lifespan of a 'smart' AI. _'At least I'll have someone to talk to and not go crazy in the process.'_

Admiral Hood beckoned for her to take a seat at a holographic projection of New Mombasa, standing straight. "There have been several reports of Insurrectionist activity in the mega-city of New Mombasa. Captain Ehlers managed to intercept a transmission containing plans to level the city with an Omega-class nuclear bomb."

Adam brushed his hand over the table to reveal a 110 story skyscraper, his dark eyes calm. "We believe that the Insurrection is hiding the weapon inside a vault on the 105th floor. They have enough troops to fill the building to the max. Our primary objective is to infiltrate, eliminate any hostiles, and most importantly, disarm that bomb. The blast will do more than level the entire city; the EMP will destroy the planetside generators powering our orbital MAC guns."

"The quieter this goes, the better," Parangosky added. "We don't want to create more noise than we have to. The UNSC doesn't need to know of your existence just yet; as far as ONI's concerned, you are a ghost soldier. Is that clear?"

Allison met her gaze evenly, though sweat was trickling down her back just by talking to the old Admiral. "Clear. When do we leave?" _'Remind me to not piss her off. She can make anyone disappear…and that includes me.'_ She was anxious to leave, not just to get out of Parangosky's sight, but to stop the Insurrection from turning one of Earth's largest cities into a ghost town.

"You leave in 30 minutes," Hood answered, giving Parangosky a look that almost looked disapproving. "You two will be dropped in via Pelican and have to navigate the city by foot. Any sign of UNSC vehicle will alert them to an assault and might trigger them to detonate. Grab your gear, and be prepared for anything. They might be human, but they're just as big of a threat as the Covenant."

"Yes, sir." Allison stood straight, calming herself down. _'This is much more difficult compared to the Chorus mission. Instead of one target, I have enough to fill a skyscraper. Perfect.'_ A large table rose from the floor, and it held many different weapons, from Sniper Rifles to Spartan Lasers.

Even though his chip was inside her suit, Alpha's hologram popped up, and he let out a whistle. _"Shit, we're spoiled for choice. Though I recommend we each choose something simple. We don't want to give away our position."_

Adam grunted and picked up a Battle Rifle and a pair of SMGs. "Ought to be easy. Just choose something you feel comfortable using." Allison nodded, picking up a Battle Rifle, DMR, and a pair of grenades. "Right." _'Precision weapons it is. The Sniper Rifle isn't ideal for close quarters combat, but I need some range.'_

She grabbed several clips of ammo for both weapons along with a knife, and Adam slapped a pair of holsters to his back and waist. "Take a body holster. And make sure you're certain about your choices; there's no going back once we set out." The blonde met his gaze, sliding a clip into her DMR. "I'm ready." _'I want to get the hell out of here; this place gives me the creeps.'_

"Excellent." Hood strode forward, and he gestured to the elevator. "Stop them, at any cost."

"Yes sir."

"One last thing, kid. Give 'em hell."

 _ **A/N: I've been thinking of doing an AI implantation for Allison for awhile, especially considering my plans for the future with this story. I'm not sure how many of you have the Halo 3 Mythic DLC, but I'm going to give her a black HAYABUSA set of armor with a Mark VI helmet and also includes the katana on the back. That has been my Halo 3 armor for the last 7 years lol. See you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Chapter 8 of this story is here, and I must say, I'm enjoying it more than I originally was. This chapter will consist of the New Mombasa mission and Allison's AI implantation, and some references from RvB Season 9 episode 15 (I think XD), including the flamethrower Insurrectionist.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and that she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 8***

 _May 22, 2537_

 _New Mombasa, Africa_

 _Earth_

 _0630 hours_

Adam landed the Pelican on the outskirts of New Mombasa, looking back at Allison as she readied her DMR. "We're here. Hope you don't mind a little hike." Allison shook her head, sliding a clip in her weapon and standing up as the rear of the dropship opened up to let them out. "No, sir." They stepped outside, and a warm gust of wind struck Allison's face, throwing bits of sand and dirt into her eyes. _'Oh hell...'_

" _I've intercepted a transmission,"_ Alpha whispered. _"Several UNSC Special Forces soldiers loyal to the Insurrection are making their way to the skyscraper as we speak. Looks like we'll have our hands full."_ Adam grunted and grabbed his SMGs from his waist, sliding a pair of clips in both. "Fine by me. I've been dying for live target practice."

An armored car drove past, and both Allison and Adam took cover behind a stone barricade until the spy gave a slow nod. "We're clear." Allison stood up, and the two of them slowly navigated the streets of the mega-city. "How far are we Alpha?" _'This city is twice the size of Sydney…and there are probably more of the traitors around.'_

" _We've got about 3 kilometers,"_ Alpha replied. _"The building the bastards are holed up in is the one of the tallest. I'm placing a nav marker on your pad now."_ A small beep sounded on the blonde's pad, and she looked at it as she followed Adam through the backstreets of New Mombasa. "Ah hell. Can you get me any more details about their security and extraction options?" _'Simply shooting our way out is not an option. There's just too many.'_

" _There's a window washing unit outside the 105_ _th_ _floor. We can use that to escape to the roof, where we can steal a Hornet to get the hell out,"_ the white AI answered. _"Adam, do you have that transmitter?"_ The spy placed an SMG in its holster before drawing a small black box. "I do. This will alert the _Avalanche_ of the skyscraper's location, and the ship will target its MAC Cannon at it. I'll let you use your imagination for the rest."

' _MAC rounds? Huh. Lieutenant Church really wants them crushed.'_ Allison took cover as a Warthog patrol drove past them, and Adam let out a heartfelt swear. "Fuuuuck…we've got Gauss 'Hogs too. This won't be as easy as ONI pretended. Typical spooks." He grabbed his second SMG, checking his TACPAD. "We're getting closer. Let's hurry, before they actually wake up."

The two ran through the streets, ducking behind buildings for cover, until they reached the skyscraper. Alpha looked up, and he let out a slow whistle. _"Well damn…that is a long way up, and a long way to fall. You sure we shouldn't have packed a parachute or two?"_ Allison sighed, shouldering her DMR and entering the building, Adam behind her. "I don't plan on being a Helljumper. Not in the job description." _'Neither is putting up with an annoying AI…'_

" _Oh, whatever…"_ Alpha muttered. _"You're no fun today."_ Allison rolled her eyes, aiming her DMR as they slowly made their way to the elevator, guarded by two Insurrectionists. _'Shut up…'_ She caught a look from Adam, and he pointed to the two men and made a slitting motion over his throat. _'Perfect.'_

Allison crept behind both men, knife drawn, and slit their throats. Both let out a gurgled cry before slumping, scarlet blood splashing out. "We're clear." They got in the elevator, setting a stop for the 105th floor, and Adam let out a grunt. "I don't like this. It's almost too easy. I have a feeling we might end up with more than we bargained for."

" _Really? Did these concerns start before or after we walked into a giant skyscraper filled with traitors who are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up?"_ Alpha asked dryly. The elevator door pinged as they reached the floor, and Adam and Allison each had their rifles aimed.

Allison lowered hers when she saw it was empty, and she had to agree with Adam. "You're right. Something's up. Look at that door; it's got a security lock on it." She walked over to it, and a holographic lock appeared, blocking the heavy door. "Wow. A third-generation holographic lock. This is pretty high-tech." She had some experience in lock-picking thanks to Colonel Ackerson's training, but even so, this was a step above what she was trained in.

The blonde flexed her fingers, tapping and circling different parts of it to break through. "We'll have to disable it manually. Damn…whoever designed this is either a genius or a complete lunatic." _'How did the Insurrection even develop this? The UNSC doesn't have this kit yet.'_

An alarm then blared, and Alpha snorted before giving her a look. _"You were saying?"_ Allison rolled her eyes and continued to swipe different parts of it to the side before cracking them. "Okay, whoever designed this is an asshole." She hit another section, and the door hissed before opening, the lock now picked. "We're in, but we'll be expecting some company." _'Dammit. I should've expected a trap of some kind.'_

Once inside the vault, Adam sprinted over towards the nuclear bomb, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll disable it and take the warhead. You just focus on keeping our guests busy. Not that it'll be hard." Allison sealed the doors, and not a minute too soon. Several contacts appeared on her motion detector, and she could hear angry swears as the Insurrectionists tried to break in. "Better hurry. They're not too happy about uninvited visitors at their party." _'They sent a patrol the minute that alarm went off. More target practice for me.'_

Inside were several tables of Covenant weapons, most likely stolen to study or sell. Allison bit her lip as she observed the weapons, her hand brushing over a Plasma Rifle. "Where the hell did they even find these?" The thought of the Insurrection using the alien invaders' plasma weapons against the UNSC wasn't a pleasant thought. _'Good thing we found this room. Colonel Ackerson and Lieutenant Church won't be pleased about this.'_

Outside, the Insurrectionists were swearing as they failed to break the doors down, and Adam was still trying to disable the nuke. "Damn thing's got a security code on it. Alpha, front and center! I need you!"

The white AI let out a sigh, vanishing over to the spy's side. _"Security code Zulu Bravo Delta._ _Password: WeOnlyWantFreedom. You're clear, Cyborg."_ Adam gave Alpha a surprised look as he removed several pieces from the bomb, taking it apart to find the detonator. "You hacked into it that fast? Impressive. Even Araqiel can't pull that one off."

" _Well, duh. I am unparalleled magnificence,"_ Alpha returned smugly, flickering back to Allison. _"Just ask her. I'm literally going to be inside her head after this shit is done."_ The blonde turned away from the white AI, aiming her DMR at the door. "I'm not that thrilled either. I'd rather sit through one of your damn classes than have you constantly keep me up at night." _'His damn AI Theory course is without a doubt the definition of written hell.'_

Sparks started to fly from the heavy steel door as the Insurrectionists used a thermal lance to get in, and Adam let out a growl of satisfaction as he disarmed it. "Got it! Bomb's offline, and I got the warhead!" The heavy doors burst open, and Allison ducked before firing a series of shots, eight Insurrectionists falling on the floor dead.

The smoke cleared, and a massive Insurrectionist wearing heavy armor stepped forward, carrying a large device in his hands that started to glow orange. Alpha looked at Allison, and he gave the finger to the man. _"What the fuck is with this guy?"_

A fiery stream burst from the device, and Allison rolled away behind a table covered by Covenant weapons, reloading her DMR. "A flamethrower!? You've got to be kidding me!" She poked her head up to fire, but the bullets pinged off of the Insurrectionist's heavy armor, and he unleashed another stream of fire. _'This is ridiculous! These rounds won't penetrate that armor.'_

Adam ducked behind another table, grabbing a Fuel Rod Gun and firing at the man's feet. The green energy burst bounced into the ceiling, and the spy gave the alien weapon an exasperated sigh. "It bounces!? Who the hell designs a gun that bounces!? This is the worst gun ever, of all time."

The Insurrectionist fired his flamethrower again, and Adam was forced to take cover again. "Any ideas?" Allison spied a destroyed Covenant Banshee hanging up from the ceiling, and she sprinted towards it. "Yes. Just cover me." _'No way in hell this is going to work…but screw it.'_

She leapt up, grabbing the Banshee by its wings, and swung herself onto it. The blonde fired her DMR again, and the Insurrectionist ducked his head, shielding himself. He returned fire, and the cables holding the alien aircraft ignited. _'Here it goes. If this works, I'll never complain about Alpha's habits again.'_

She grabbed a grenade from her waist, pulled the pin, and stuck in the Banshee's cockpit. Allison jumped backwards as the grenade detonated, sending the Banshee straight into the Insurrectionist. The alien craft burst, and its pieces rolled past her, knocking a Gravity Hammer to the ground.

The Insurrectionist struggled to his feet, and Allison grabbed the hammer and threw it. "Oh, just die already." The hammer struck the man in the face, and he flew back several feet, now dead. Alpha looked at the dead traitor, and he shook his head. _"Man, that guy was a dick. And that bit with the Banshee? That was just showing off."_

"Yeah, yeah," Allison muttered as Adam and her got onto the window washing unit and propelled themselves up. The spy gave her a pat on the shoulder, nodding in approval. "Not bad at all. Looks like the old Colonel was right in choosing you. I have to hand it to you, kid. That was pretty damn impressive."

"Thanks." The lift screeched to a halt, and they disembarked, Adam plucking the transmitter from his back and placing it down. "Okay…time to let the _Avalanche_ have their piece of the cake." He activated it, and Allison looked up as she heard the sound of a group of Hornets' engines. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" _'So much for our plan on stealing a Hornet.'_

Surrounding them were a group of five Hornets, and the pilots flying them landed, a large group of Insurrectionists taking aim at them. Adam pulled out a slightly crushed pack of cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth, sighing. "Well…this isn't good. Might as well smoke 'em since I got 'em." He lit it, and an Insurrectionist wearing red armor stalked towards them, an Assault Rifle aimed. "Attention assholes. You are surrounded. Now disarm the damn bomb, dipshit."

Adam picked it up, spinning it in his hand while he smoked. "Hate to tell you, but this isn't a bomb. It's a transmitter." The man relaxed, but he then stiffened and aimed his rifle at them again. "Wait a minute…what the hell is it transmitting?"

Adam flicked a flurry of ashes away from him, looking up at the sky. "Our location." The Insurrectionist growled, pulling the bolt on his rifle. "Why would it be doing that?" A red light then shone up into the sky, and Adam handed the transmitter to the traitor. "Hey buddy, you mind holding this for me?"

The Insurrectionist took it, and Adam flashed Allison a smirk as he folded his arms and picked up a Magnum. "Thank you." The blonde looked up, and she let out a slow whistle. _'Three, two, one…'_

Allison and Adam backed up, and not a minute too soon. A brilliant flash came out of the sky and punched a hole through the skyscraper, sending a decent amount of Insurrectionists to their death immediately. Allison spied a pair of fallen jetpacks, and she grabbed them, placing hers on her back and throwing the second to Adam. "Jump! It's going to fall!" _'We really need to start actually thinking our damn plans through a bit more. This, 'make it up as we go along crap' doesn't always work.'_

"I really don't get paid enough for this. When we get our asses back, I'm going to be requesting a damn pay rise. I think I've earned it." the spy sighed as they jumped off the building, activating their packs. As they flew, Allison looked over at him, the bodies of Insurrectionists falling around them. "Think we should've had a Plan B?" _'Great. This is a really terrible way to go. At least we managed to get rid of the nuke.'_

"Nah," Adam chuckled. "Plan A is still an option. We'll nick a Hornet and throw the pilot out." He flew towards one of the aerial vehicles, and he grabbed onto its cockpit, firing his Battle Rifle. The pilot's blood splattered onto the windshield, and the spy threw the corpse out, waving to Allison. "Get in!"

Allison flew, and she landed inside the UNSC craft, tugging on the thrusters. "Come on, pull up…" The Hornet slowed, and Adam took up a seat on the skids, rifle in hand. "Get us to the Pelican, ASAP! I doubt they're happy with us destroying their center of operations!"

" _You don't say,"_ Alpha muttered as Allison flew the Hornet, the engines screaming in protest. Behind them, the skyscraper shattered, tumbling down in a cloud of smoke and killing any remaining Insurrectionists inside.

A pair of missiles streaked past them, and Allison started to weave the craft in and out between the skyscrapers of New Mombasa, several buildings crumbling as the missiles struck them. "Hope they have good insurance policies. They're gonna need them." The Hornets chasing them exploded as the buildings crumbled onto them, and Allison heard Adam let out a sigh of relief. "We're clear, kid. Just get us home."

Allison relaxed when they were clear, and she looked over as Alpha grinned. _"Well, what do you know? That's 2-0 mission record so far. It's about to be three if you count surviving your implantation."_ The young blonde sighed as she reached the outskirts of the megacity, landing the Hornet on the ground and disembarking. "I can't believe you're actually keeping track of that crap. You really do have too much time on your hands."

" _Says the one who would rather use the fucking stairs on a giant skyscraper instead of the elevator like a normal human being,"_ Alpha returned dryly. _"Just remember that I'm literally going to be inside your head. And I can kill any of these assholes easily."_

Allison rolled her eyes as she threw a grenade towards the Hornet, Adam already sprinting towards the Pelican. "Please. What are you going to do, shoot ghost bullets at them? Real effective." _'Ugh. I almost sound like you now. I've really been around you too long.'_

' _And it's only going to get worse.'_

-0-

 _May 23, 2537_

 _UNSC Avalanche medical bay_

 _0100 hours_

Church walked in the medical bay of the frigate, swallowing as he saw the medical staff. "How is she?" The chief medic faced the young Lieutenant, his gloves stained red with blood. "Don't worry sir. The implantation of the Alpha AI was successful. She just needs to take it easy for a day or two while she gets used to it."

"Good," Church breathed. He had received the full report from Allison over twelve hours ago, and he had just received news from the testing facility on Reach. Project: HAYABUSA passed the vital test of being able to be worn without augmentation, and was now ready for field testing. However, following a recent glassing of Emerald Cove, it would take almost a month to get to Reach.

The Lieutenant looked at Allison as she lay on the gurney, and he looked at his datapad briefly before walking away to let her recover. "Let me know when she wakes up. I received information from Reach; Project: HAYABUSA is ready." _'Finally. It took over two years, but we at least have the replacement for the MJOLNIR Mark V suit.'_

The medic's eyes flashed, and he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Because once we get her suited up, we're going to cut the head off the enemy once and for all."

 _ **A/N: Next up, the testing for the Hayabusa suit and more ass-kicking. See ya then.**_

 _ **P.S. Welcome to the New Jersey Devils, Taylor Hall.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Chapter nine is here, and sadly, I'll have to wait and put the armor testing in Chapter 10. Sorry for the delay; ran into a bit of writer's block.**_

 **The Real Allison Church**

 _Summary: All we know about Allison Church is that she was the Director's wife, Carolina's mother, and that she was killed in action. But, others know her as a hyper-lethal assassin, or Spartan B-312…_

 ***Chapter 9***

 _May 23, 2537_

 _UNSC Avalanche_

 _0900 hours_

Allison blinked her eyes open, her eyelids feeling heavy as she tried to focus. She was dimly aware of someone talking, but she couldn't see who it was. "W-who's…there?" It took a lot of effort to speak, and her arms and legs felt sluggish as she tried to move them. They barely responded, almost as if someone injected her with lead or titanium.

" _Damn, you're out of it,"_ a familiar voice snorted. Allison attempted to sit up to see where it came from, but she couldn't see anyone else. "Alpha…? Where are you?" Her fuzzy vision slowly started to clear, and she still couldn't see the sarcastic white AI. "Or am I just hearing things…?"

" _Oh my God…how much of that shit did they give you? Enough to stun a horse? I'm fucking inside your head,"_ Alpha muttered. _"Or did you forget already that you were undergoing an AI implantation? Jesus Christ…you've been out for eight hours already, and you're still doped on the damn anesthesia. Maybe I ought to put in a request to change the drugs they use for this kind of crap."_

A sharp pain lanced through Allison's head, and she winced, rubbing her temples in an attempt to relieve it. "What the…?" She blinked her eyes a couple times before sitting up, still unable to see Alpha's familiar hologram. But, she could hear him, and feel him, inside her head. "You're…in my head?"

Her legs finally responded, and she swung her legs out, shaking herself as Alpha continued to talk. _"Uh, yeah. Where the hell else would I be? You underwent surgery about eight hours ago, and I gotta say, it's pretty fucking dull up here. You really don't have any heavy shit going on."_ Allison stood up, leaning on the gurney for a second to regain her balance. "Isn't that the idea? No distractions."

Her balance returned, and the blonde turned as she heard the door open. Lieutenant Church entered, and he seemed to be pleased about something. "Allison. Nice to see you recovered well. I just received news from Reach's testing facility. Project: HAYABUSA is going into production, and you'll be the one to wear it."

" _Seriously? There are no problems with it, considering what happened to Project: SOUL?"_ Alpha asked incredulously, his white hologram appearing on Allison's shoulder. _"It has the energy shielding of the Mark V MJOLNIR and can be worn without augmentation?"_

"That's right. So far, it's passed every test. But…we want to see how it can handle a 'smart' AI unit," Church replied. "With this project, Halsey's work is now obsolete. I think she needs a demonstration of just how inferior her armor is compared to this new suit. We're en route to Reach now. It'll take us a month to reach the facility, following another glassing."

" _Dammit! Those alien bastards destroyed another world!?"_ Alpha hissed. Church nodded, and his jaw tightened as he picked up a tablet. "Emerald Cove fell. Its orbital defenses were unable to contain a Covenant battle fleet consisting of five Supercarriers, twenty cruisers, and a fleet of Corvettes. Total amount of casualties is upwards of four million. The entire planet is nothing more than a ball of fire."

" _Are we changing our initial plans of using Allison exclusively for the Insurrection?"_ Alpha asked. The young Lieutenant shook his head, adjusting his uniform's tie. "No. The rest of the Spartan IIIs will handle the Covenant." He turned to Allison, his green gaze hardened. "Get adjusted to the implantation as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."

"And Alpha, please…no wise-ass comments."

" _Killjoy."_

-0-

 _Reach_

 _ONI: CASTLE Base_

 _1000 hours_

Alex walked into the basement, a small cup in his hand as he strode quickly towards a pair of men chained in chairs. "Right, here's how this is gonna go. You're going in the drink; I'm having a cup of tea. Beneath your feet is the famous Big Horn River. I just hope for your sakes you can hold your breath for as long as it takes for my kettle to boil."

The British man was responsible for developing almost all of the new technology the UNSC used and one of the main developers for Project: HAYABUSA, but in the last few weeks he was made aware of a traitor giving his new holographic lock system to the Insurrection. _'Damn bastards…they just never give up.'_

He stopped in front of the two chained men, putting his hands on their shoulders. "After that, I'm going to ask you who's been stealing my tech, and you're going to give me a name. One name. If it's the name I like, I'll send you home warm, dry, and in a fresh set of clothes. If it's the wrong one, then I'll feed you to the crayfish. They're American, these crayfish; big, hungry bastards. And like many things American, they've eaten all the natives, but the greedy buggers still got room for more. Show 'em one, Syaoron."

His main project leader grinned and wiggled one in front of their faces, and the panels underneath the men began to open. Alex combed his hair back before placing a kettle on, boiling some water, Syaoron standing beside him. "The American crayfish were introduced to Reach about two hundred years ago. A guest, I should say. And like most guests having a great time, the buggers didn't want to leave. So, they completely wiped out their smaller cousins."

A pair of Alex's assistants walked in, giving the British man uneasy glances as they handed him sugar, a teabag and milk for his tea. "Here, sir." Alex took the ingredients, and he placed the small bag in a cup before sitting back in a comfortable chair. "Why, thank you."

Even though he was one of the UNSC's best scientists, Alex wasn't one who was afraid to get his hands dirty when his equipment was stolen. His tactics seemed to be quite sadistic to many, but they were incredibly effective when it came to getting information. And as far as he was concerned, the laws of war were nothing but ridiculous rules politicians liked to play that cost the lives of good men and save the bastards who should've been executed.

The kettle started to boil, and Alex made his team, jerking his head over to the pair of chains as he made his tea. "Oi, Danny. Hose their arses down, will you?" _'I better get a good name. Otherwise, they get lead in their chests.'_ He stood up as his assistants brought the two men up, their clothes completely soaked. Danny sprayed them with a hose, and Alex removed the gag on the first one's mouth. "Right. Give me a name. Who's the one who stole my technology?"

"B-boris. Boris Orlov," the man gasped, breathing hard. Alex's blue/green eyes darkened, and he gave Syaoron a glance. "This hasn't fucking worked, has it? How the hell can a man who I personally shot ten times sell you holographic locks!?"

"He's not dead! I know that because he tried to sell it to us for our experimental pharmaceutical business, but he changed his mind and gave it to the Insurrection instead," the man whimpered, swinging helplessly. Alex growled and slammed his cup down, shattering it. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Danny, put his arse back in there before I fucking shoot him!"

Syaoron cleared his throat as he rested a hand on the British man's shoulder, looking at his assistants. "Hey, can I have a word?" Alex calmed his temper down, and the two walked away to talk in private. They were both friends from over twenty years ago, and both could read each other like a book.

Once out of earshot, Syaoron let out a sigh. "That sneaking fucking Russian. He isn't dead, is he?" Alex let out a growl, clenching a fist. "He just won't fucking die, that bloody cockroach! I swear, that man's caused more funerals than any man in the UNSC's history; the galactic war that follows this one will have his fucking name written all over it." _'How the hell did the bastard even survive!? Those were our special armor piercing rounds!'_

Boris Orlov was one of the project developers for the holographic locks that Alex created, and he had planned on using them for the UNSC's use. But, Alex found out that the Russian bastard was sending the information about them to the Insurrection, and he had practically unloaded his handgun's clip into him.

The Asian man let out a breath, reaching into his lab coat and bringing out a tablet, hitting the screen a few times. "I'll come up with a plan to take the asshole out. Does he know about Project: HAYABUSA?" Alex snorted at the mention of the experimental powered armor suit, which was hanging up in the facility's basement. "No. I kept him out of that one. The only ones who even know about that damn thing are the four of us down here, those two lovely assassins of ours, and Lieutenant Church."

Syaoron chuckled, placing the pad back in his coat. "Don't forget that wise-ass AI of his and Sierra Beta-312. They'll be here in a few weeks. And for hell's sake, take a day off and get some damn eye surgery already. Your freakish bullshit is really starting to scare just about everyone involved in this project."

The British man scoffed, walking away with his project leader behind him. He suffered from a rare defect of having two different colored eyes, but his vision wasn't affected yet. "Nah. I like it. Makes these bastards think I'm off my bloody rocker."

"You mean you're not already?"

"Arsehole."

Syaoron grinned and closed the door to the facility's basement. "Do you have anyone in particular who you want to hunt down Boris the Magic Fucking Bullet Survivor? Alexandria and Chassidy? Or…should we have someone special do this deed?"

Alex paused as he removed a covering off of the Hayabusa armor that he helped Lieutenant Church design, running a hand over the black armor. "We'll have B-312 deal with him. While my two lady friends are some of ONI's most skilled hitmen, I'm afraid that B-312's skills are above theirs. She managed to crack my third generation holographic lock system in less than five minutes, even with the alarm triggered. If the good LT lets us have her, then she's got first dibs."

"Only you would somehow manage to screw two hot assassins at the same time and not have a brawl break out," Syaoron muttered. The British scientist chuckled, picking up the custom-built katana that fit with the armor. The sword would be able to cut through ODST armor like butter, and two strikes would kill an Elite. "Says the bastard who has a thing for Scandinavian women from Sansar."

"You think your little girlfriends will take this kindly?" Syaoron asked, activating the armor's shielding. The Hayabusa helmet they originally designed to fit with the armor wasn't capable of handling the shield system or an AI unit, let alone a 'smart' AI; it took them two months to design a new helmet, called the MJOLNIR Mark VI. It was only a prototype, but it was soon going to be in production for the rest of the Spartans.

"I'll have them take out a few traitors who are trying to sneak into the Sabre Project." Alex waved his hand dismissively. "They won't get offended. Just let me handle everything, alright? It isn't that bloody hard." _'That's worrying. The bloody civilian government in New Alexandria doesn't even know about it.'_

He pulled out his headset, calling his two personal assassins. _"Alexandria and Chassidy. I have a fun little job for you to take care of. Meet me and Syao on Level Beta."_

" _Yes, sir~,"_ both women purred. Alex chuckled, and he placed the katana in its sheath on the back of the Hayabusa armor. _'Lucky kid gets to actually use this damn suit. Amazing how quickly we were able to make Dr. Halsey's MJOLNIR Mark V armor obsolete. This Hayabusa suit has the same shield strength, reactivity, mobility, and can be worn without augmentation. Nice try, Halsey. You're finished once Admiral Parangosky sees this.'_

The shielding and AI ports weren't the only recent upgrades added to the suit. Since B-312 now had an AI, she was able to use an Active Camouflage unit, which would render her invisible and unable to be seen. Perfect for a potentially hyper-lethal assassin.

The door to their lab hissed open, and in stepped two Hispanic women, each wearing a form-fitting suit capable of deflecting small caliber rounds. Alex clasped his hands together, and both strode towards him. "Hello, ladies. Nice clothes."

Alexandria was slightly taller, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. Chassidy was shorter, with longer black hair and equally dark eyes. "Alex~. What do you want us for?" The British scientist wrapped his arms around both women, gently caressing them. "I've been made aware of some Insurrection members attempting to make their way into the Sabre Project. We cannot allow that to happen. You know how secretive that damn project is. Find the traitors and eliminate them. 100,000 credits each for the two of you when you're done."

"Oh, you don't need to be so generous," Alexandria smiled. "We would do it anyway, as long as you asked." Both assassins kissed his cheeks, and they left with a slow seductive wink. "We'll take care of it, Alex~."

When the door hissed closed, Syaoron started to snicker as he activated the suit's reactor to start it up. "Wow. Un-fucking-believable. Only you, man. Only you." He placed a hand on the chest piece, and both men could hear the low hum. "Damn, I honestly can't wait until Lieutenant Church gets here. This suit's costing ONI an arm and a leg. Do you know how hard it is to keep this thing hidden from the UNSC's budget committee?"

"Don't really care."

"Asshat."

"Tosser."

-0-

 _June 23, 2537_

 _UNSC Avalanche_

 _0530 hours_

During the previous month, Allison tried to get used to her implantation. But, Alpha's habit of being a wise-ass at the worst possible times still annoyed her. He had already attempted to make a sarcastic comment to Colonel Ackerson, and though the Colonel found it slightly entertaining, Allison did not; she proceeded to yank him that night and get some sleep.

Now, in the ship's gym, Allison gritted her teeth as she finished her squats, with Alpha busy trying to check her most recent calculus test. She placed the weights down, taking a swig of water and wiping her sweaty face. "What's my score?"

" _Let's see. According to the unparalleled perfection that is me, you've gotten the highest score possible,"_ the white AI replied smugly. _"If that doesn't land you a new hate club amongst the ODSTs, then I don't know what will. The closest score to you was eighty-nine percent."_ Allison rolled her eyes as she picked up her towel, panting. "Great. Thanks for that. Just do me a favor and don't post it on the fridge." _'Something that gives the ODSTs a new reason to hate me. Oh well.'_

While none of the ODSTs onboard were stupid enough to try challenging her to a fight after what happened to the last three, that didn't stop them from giving her dirty looks (and in some cases) a series of incredibly rude hand gestures and telling her to kindly go burn in hell. Allison's response didn't go down too well, either; she had told them to drop into it first and let her know what the River of the Damned was like.

" _Please. As if I'd give you more attention,"_ Alpha snorted. _"Your mission with Adam is still the talk of the fleet. Some of the jealous assholes see it as nothing but luck."_ The white AI then laughed, shaking his head. _"I doubt it. If we attempted those maneuvers a hundred more times, I'm confident we would've succeeded every time. Luck only gets one so far; we're in the business of getting results."_

"Gee, what a confidence booster," Allison muttered, walking out of the gym past a pair of female ODSTs. They gave the young blonde a glare, which was returned, and she made her way to the showers. _'I can't be bothered to fight them at this time. It's way too early for that crap.'_

"I'm taking a rinse. You can kindly bugger off and bother Lieutenant Church," Allison told Alpha. The white AI sighed and vanished, leaving her alone to shower in private. _"Oh whatever. He probably wants to bitch at me anyway."_

' _He probably wonders how you are based off of him too,'_ the young blonde thought dryly as she turned the cold water on. As she rinsed herself off, she wondered how it would be to wear the newest line of powered armor suits, or whether she would have to pass another series of tests. _'Probably something that can withstand anything up to a supersonic impact. I'm not looking forward to testing that theory. But it is a privilege to be the first.'_

She finished, rapidly dried herself off, and pulled on a fresh set of sweats before leaving the showers, tying her hair back. "I wonder if all 'smart' AIs are wise-asses…" She only had experience with Alpha, but from her AI Theory classes, she learned that most AIs are nothing like their brain donors. _'And Alpha is the exact opposite of Lieutenant Church. Though I don't know him personally enough.'_

She walked past another pair of ODSTs, one of them giving the blonde the finger (which was returned) as they headed to the gym for their morning workout. _'One would think that these big meatheads would know how to push their pride to the damn side every now and then. But it appears as though they don't like not being the hardcore ass-kickers of the UNSC anymore. All brawn and no brains.'_ She found that ODSTs had more in common with Brutes than they did with other Special Forces soldiers, considering they all seem to have incredibly short tempers and (in Alpha's eyes) containing more steroids than blood.

Allison passed Lieutenant Church's office, and the door swung open. Church stepped out, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Allison, we've arrived. We have a Pelican prepped to take us down to the facility."

"Understood, sir."

"Excellent. Let's see just how good Project: HAYABUSA is."

 _ **A/N: And that's it for chapter 9. Next up, armor testing! See you then!**_


End file.
